Me and You in High School
by sampaijumpa
Summary: Gaara dan Hinata. Dua pribadi yang berbeda, berlawanan, melengkapi. Itulah hidup kan? Suatu paradox lain tentang cinta dan kehidupan.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, abal, typo.**

**Me and You in High School**

**Chapter 1**

Angin yang semilir berhembus, mentari yang bersinar tak terlalu terik, langit yang cukup cerah. Suasana yang dirasa sedikit mirip dengan surga walau Hinata sendiri belum pernah melihat surga itu. Keadaan hampir saja sempurna jika seandainya pemuda ini, yang sedang berjalan di samping Hinata, tidak menggenggam tangannya erat, menyeretnya seolah gadis kecil yang tersesat, tanpa menyadari si gadis yang sangat tak nyaman dengan semuanya.

Ketika kaki mereka menginjak pekarangan sekolah, ketika itu juga Hinata merasa ingin sekali ditelan bumi. Wajahnya memerah semakin gelap menyadari pandangan setiap orang yang mereka lalui. Dalam hatinya hanya memohon satu: semoga 'dia' tak melihatnya.

"Angkat wajahmu," perintah suara dingin itu.

Mau tak mau, dengan lambat dan terkesan ogah-ogahan Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat lagi sosok yang membuatnya merasa terjebak di sini.

"Bagaimana kau mengantarkanku kalau kau bukannya melihat jalan, tapi melihat lantainya?" suara datar yang mulai terdengar sedikit kesal itu berkata lagi.

Ok. Hinata mulai merasa ingin menangis. Kenapa semua orang selalu bertindak seenaknya. Dia ingin melawan, tapi tak berani. Tatapan mata pemuda di depannya ini sama mengerikannya dengan tatapan Neji-nii saat sedang marah.

Omong-omong, memang siapa yang mau mengantar pemuda ini? Memang Hinata pernah bilang begitu?

"Ng…a-ano-"

"Kau yang menabrakku, dan sekarang kau mau lari dari tanggung jawab?" sahut pemuda itu.

Hinata menghela nafas. Usahanya untuk membela dirinya sendiri gagal. Syukurlah cita-citanya bukan jadi seorang pengacara. Yah, siapa yang berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika ada pengacara yang tak berani membela haknya sendiri seperti Hinata saat ini bertebaran di bumi?

Lagi pula, soal tabrak menabrak itu mungkin salah Hinata. Dia yang asyik melamunkan seseorang dengan rambut kuning jabrik tak menyadari kalau ada orang yang muncul di persimpangan. Ketika kakinya melangkah lagi, yang ia rasakan hanya sakit dan keadaan dirinya yang terduduk di pinggir jalan.

Sungguh benar kata paman Hizashi, bahwa keteledoran membuahkan kesialan.

Dan tak disangka, ternyata yang ditabraknya ini adalah orang yang kelihatannya suka memanfaatkan keadaan.

Bukan! Jangan berprasangka buruk dulu. Dia tak seperti yang pada reader pikirkan.

Dia tak seperti Jiraiya yang mesum yang suka aneh-aneh. Dia hanya seorang pemuda pindahan yang tak tahu letak sekolah barunya karena sang sepupu yang seharusnya mengantarkannya malah pergi duluan, meninggalkan dia yang kelihatannya tersesat. Dan sejujurnya, sudah setengah jam lebih dia berputar-putar di kompleks perumahan tanpa tahu arah yang benar.

Merasa mirip seseorang di karakter anime yang lain?

Maka dari itu, melihat Hinata yang mengenakan seragam sekolah dengan lambang sekolah yang sama dengan dirinya, sebuah ide terlintas dan dia mulai maju. Berjongkok di depan Hinata yang baru akan berdiri, mendekatkan wajahnya yang masih tetap datar hingga jarak beberapa senti, dan mulai bertanya, "Konoha High. Tahu?"

Hinata yang dapat merasakan nafas pemuda itu menerpa wajahnya, mengangguk dengan gugup. Wajahnya yang putih mulai merona. "I-iya."

Pemuda itu berdiri lagi, menatap Hinata yang malang, lalu melihat ke langit, "Cepatlah," ujarnya tanpa ada niat untuk membantu.

Jadi, di sinilah mereka sekarang. Koridor Konoha High.

Hinata memberanikan diri melihat pemuda yang masih saja menyeretnya menaiki tangga sekolah. Rambut merah, dengan mata jade yang entah kenapa serasa sayang untuk tak dilihat, hidung yang mancung, bibir tipis, bentuk wajah yang proporsional, tulang rahang yang terlalu jelas yang menunjukkan kalau pemuda ini orang yang keras. Matanya perlahan tertuju pada name tag yang ada di seragam si pemuda.

Sabaku Gaara.

"Mm… a-ano Sabaku-san… aku…k-kelasku di lantai satu, j-jadi…" Hinata ingin pergi segera.

Gaara mendengar tapi lebih memilih mengacuhkannya. "Ruangan kepala sekolah."

Hinata tak berani membantah lagi.

Say 'good bye' to good bye.

**OoOo**

Uzumaki Naruto, pria yang selalu membuat hati Hinata berdebar karena senyumannya yang lebih mirip cengiran, duduk di bangkunya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama beberapa temannya yang memiliki sifat yang tak jauh-jauh dari dirinya.

Lihat saja Kiba, bocah pecinta anjing, yang kadar keberisikannya hampir sama dengan Naruto. Atau Lee yang memiliki semangat berkobar dengan cengiran yang bahkan lebih parah dari Naruto. Mereka bertiga masih asyik cekikikan tanpa sadar kalau sepasang mata di sudut kelas mengamati mereka dengan seulas senyum.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata tercinta kita.

Dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah matanya terus terpaku pada satu sosok yang selalu membuatnya jadi ingin tersenyum sumringah sama seperti orang itu. Daya imajinasinya mulai berkembang, membayangkan seandainya si bocah blondie tersenyum seperti itu padanya.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela yang persis berada di sebelahnya, berniat menghilangkan pikiran aneh yang barusan masuk ke dalam otaknya. Hari ini langit memang cerah.

Pandangannya langsung menubruk kerumunan siswa yang sedang bermain bola di lapangan. Kelas 1A memang sedang ada jadwal olahraga saat ini, jadi tak heran jika murid cowok lebih memilih main bola sepak untuk membunuh waktu yang masih tersisa. Tapi masalahnya bukan itu.

Di sana, di salah satu sudut kerumunan itu, seseorang yang tadi pagi menyeretnya, meminta bantuan tanpa mengucapkan 'tolong' dan 'terima kasih', berdiri di sebelah seorang cowok yang juga berambut merah. Hinata kenal orang itu. Dia…

"Sasori-kun?"

Hinata berjengit, menoleh ke samping.

Ino yang entah dari mana muncul, telah duduk di kursi sebelah Hinata sekarang. Ikut memandangi lapangan.

"Orang di sebelahnya itu… jangan-jangan sepupu yang pernah diceritakan olehnya." Ino asyik mengira-ngira sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuk di dagunya. "Siapa ya namanya? Aku rasa namanya…" pandangan Ino menerawang ke langit-langit, seolah ada jawabannya di sana.

"Sabaku-san?"

"Iya!" Ino berdecak, "Sabaku Gaara."

.

.

.

Hening sekitar beberapa menit, lalu Ino memecah kesunyian.

"Eh, Hinata-chan kenal, ya?"

**OoOo**

Sasori yang jengkel berjalan dengan kaki menghentak lantai. Dia melirik pada sepupu yang dari tadi setia mengikutinya. Merasa emosi yang sudah memuncak, dia berhenti. "Kau kenapa, sih?"

Gaara tak menjawab.

"Kau mengikuti ku terus! Itu menyebalkan!" Sasori setengah berteriak, "Kau itu seperti stalker!"

Gaara masih tenang, hal itu membuat cowok keren di sebelahnya frustasi. Sasori menjambak rambutnya sendiri, berniat ingin menyalurkan emosinya tapi justru membuat Gaara ingin tertawa mengasihani sepupunya yang bodoh ini.

"Aku baru di sini." Gaara menutup mulutnya lagi. Berharap Sasori mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Jadi apa masalahnya? Kenapa mengikutiku? Itu sama sekali tak ada hubungannya!"

Ternyata Sasori memang bodoh.

"Gaara, dengarkan aku. Aku mau berkencan dengan Ino. Kalau kau ikut, namanya bukan kencan."

Seumur-umur pun Gaara nggak akan pernah mau kalau disuruh ikut ke acara pacarannya orang. Dia nggak berminat dengan hal yang begituan. Baginya, jauh lebih menyenangkan bermain game, atau makan, atau berlatih karate. Urusan yang berbau dengan perasaan, gelora, rasa, cinta, membuatnya sedikit mual. Dia adalah seorang lelaki kuat yang tak perlu memiliki cinta. Cinta hanya akan membuatnya lemah.

Tapi sekarang bukan itu masalahnya.

"Aku nggak tau jalan pulang."

Sasori menepuk jidatnya hingga menimbulkan cap tangan merah di sekitar kening. "Argh!"

"Sasori-kun?"

Suara feminim yang didengar Sasori membuatnya merasakan damai seketika. "Ino-chan…"

Gaara memandang tak berminat pada sepupu yang sedang berlari ke arah kekasihnya di depan pintu kelas. Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi mirip film Bollywood?

Jangan heran Gaara tahu jenis film begituan. Temari yang terus mencekokinya dengan hal itu saat mereka masih tinggal satu rumah.

"Em… kalau begitu, aku duluan ya?"

Suara yang barusan didengar Gaara membuat pemuda itu mengalihkan fokusnya pada seseorang di balik tubuh Ino.

"Eh! Tunggu Hinata!" Sasori memanggilnya.

Gadis itu berhenti. Berbalik dengan pandangan bingung, "Ng…ano…kau kan satu arah dengan rumahku…jadi…tolong antarkan sepupuku, ya?"

Ting.

Tong.

Hinata mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan telunjuk Sasori. Matanya melebar.

"Hai!" Sapa Gaara datar dengan tangan kanan terangkat. Mencoba ramah yang sebenarnya lebih terkesan aneh.

Oh my…

Tanpa banyak omong Gaara langsung berjalan dan menarik tangan Hinata.

…God.

**OoOo**

"Mm…Sabaku-san baru pindah ke sini?" tanya Hinata yang berniat mencairkan suasana yang senyap ini.

"Hm." Hanya dua konsonan yang dilontarkan Gaara. Kelihatan sekali dia tak tertarik untuk bicara.

"Ng, b-bagaimana-"

"Bisa tidak berbicara tanpa tersendat?"

Hinata tersentak.

Baiklah. Ini bukan kemauannya. Bukan salahnya kalau ia menjadi gugup seperti ini. Salahkan Gaara yang terus mengenggam tangannya semenjak meninggalkan Sasori dan Ino untuk kencan. Kenapa harus Gaara yang merasa terganggu? Bukankah Hinata tadinya ingin meminta Gaara melepaskan tangannya tapi cowok di sebelahnya ini terlalu tak sabaran hingga memotong ucapannya.

Dengan menggigit bibirnya Hinata berusaha untuk sedemikian rupa agar tak terisak. Untunglah rambutnya panjang sehingga bisa menutupi wajahnya yang sedikit basah. Hinata menunduk menatap jalan yang mereka lalui.

"Kau itu suka sekali menunduk, heh?"

Hinata tak menjawab. Gaara yang sebenarnya tahu ada yang ganjil malah cuek bebek.

Tak lama, Gaara telah tiba di rumahnya dengan selamat sentosa. Matanya masih asyik memandangi Hyuuga yang ternyata berumah tepat di depan rumahnya –rumah Sasori tepatnya. Sampai Hinata menghilang di balik pintu, baru dia masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sedikit menyeringai Gaara sepertinya sudah punya sedikit rencana untuk besok. Dia akan pastikan kalau besok dia tak akan telat atau tersesat. Ya. Tentu saja!

Dan entah kenapa Hinata yang berada di rumahnya merasa tak enak.

Apakah ini firasat seorang gadis? Atau hanya intuisi seorang wanita yang merasa dirinya dalam bahaya?

**TBC**

**Haze datang dengan fic yang nggak jelas lainnya. Haduh, setelah diteliti, fic 'Pandakun Says' itu endingnya memang agak rush. Ahaha… maaf… **

**Yah, fic ini bisa dibilang sebagai rasa syukur saya karena ternyata nilai yang saya peroleh nggak jelek-jelek amat.**

**HORREE! ***niup terompet*****

**Semoga semester depan nggak menurun, malah meningkat.**

**Amin…**

**Saya tahu mungkin yang satu ini agak kurang menarik, tapi boleh kan minta review pada readers sekalian? ***puppy eyes no jutsu* taboked#tepar

**Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Mengawali hari dengan kesialan bukan sesuatu yang bagus. Buruk malah. Sebenarnya ini tanggal berapa? 13 Juni?

Hinata mengingat-ingat. Ah, kayaknya bukan, deh.

Terus?

April mop?

Bukan. Ini juga bukan 1 April. Ini kan 21 Oktober.

Terus, kenapa Hinata merasa sial?

Mungkin Sabaku keren yang sedang berjalan di sisi Hinata ini tahu alasannya.

"Kenapa? Nggak senang?"

Atau mungkin tidak.

Hinata menunduk, memainkan kedua telunjuknya, gugup karena merasa pertanyaan Gaara yang lebih mirip sebuah sangkaan itu benar adanya. Tapi sebagai gadis Hyuuga yang punya tingkat kesopanan tinggi dia tetap tak mau kelihatan buruk. "N-nggak, kok."

Dengan gaya arogannya Gaara bilang, "Bagus."

Hinata yang merasa terpojok hanya bisa diam sambil terus berjalan hingga akhirnya mereka berdua tiba di sekolah.

Gaara yang memang tergolong orang yang pelit ngomong langsung masuk ke kelasnya tanpa berkata apapun dulu hingga Hinata yang terus menunduk tak menyadarinya.

"Hinata-chan!"

Hinata berhenti, menoleh ke samping. Celah pintu ruangan kelas menampakkan Ino yang melambaikan tangannya dari bangku pojok tempat ia duduk.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Ah! Iya!"

Hinata berbalik untuk memastikan, tapi kelihatannya orang yang dia cari menghilang. "Loh?"

**OoOo**

Gaara masih duduk di ruang kelasnya saat istirahat tiba dengan beberapa orang yang mengerumuni cowok cool yang sedingin es ini. Gaara memang populer, tapi hanya berlaku di kalangan para siswi yang memang gemar dengan cowok berwajah keren, dan saat ini, yang mengerumuninya itu adalah cowok.

Sekali lagi author tuliskan… Gaara dikerumuni COWOK!

Kelihatan nggak mungkin?

Ok. Nggak perlu histeris apa lagi sampai menduga yang bukan-bukan. Cowok itu bukan termasuk para fans, mereka masih normal sama halnya dengan Gaara. Mereka semua masih suka kok sama yang namanya cewek.

Jadi, dari mana hal ini bermula?

Berawal dari Gaara yang memang gemar memanfaatkan segalanya, mulai dari kaleng bekas minuman hingga situasi dan akhirnya manusia. Tanpa sengaja –atau mungkin Gaara sengaja –membuat rahasia mereka diketahui orang paling mengerikan sedunia selain Hiruma dari Eye Shield.

Ya, Gaara dan si setan Demon itu memang agak mirip.

Sudah pasti Gaara yang suka memanfaatkan segalanya tak mungkin menyia-nyiakan data yang dia peroleh dengan susah payah.

Tapi, sejahat-jahatnya Gaara, satu hal yang tak akan pernah mungkin dan mau dia lakukan adalah mengetahui rahasia seorang gadis. Menurutnya, rahasia seorang gadis itu semua sama.

Apa lagi kalau bukan soal perasaan? Cinta? Emosi yang membara?

Ugh…

Gaara memijit pelipisnya. Pemikiran yang terakhir membuatnya agak sedikit mual. Dia alergi pada hal-hal yang berbau love, pink, dan cupid.

"Belikan aku soda."

Tak ada dari kelima orang itu bergerak. Gaara mulai bosan.

"Diam, huh?" Matanya berkilat tak senang. "Kau," katanya menunjuk siswa jangkuk berambut spike dengan mata yang lebar dan berwarna hitam, "apa reaksi pacarmu itu jika tahu kau jalan dengan cewek lain, hah?" masih dengan nada bicaranya yang tenang namun menyeramkan.

Siswa yang merasa jadi tersangka menelan ludah.

Gaara mulai tak sabar, "Aku ada fotonya." Beberapa lembar foto tersemat manis di jari-jari tangannya. Dia mulai menunjuk yang lain. Kali ini siswa gemuk dengan kacamata dan rambut mangkuk. "Hei, jika seisi sekolah tahu kalau kau suka tidur dengan piyama kelinci, seperti apa ya?"

"E-eh…?"

"Kenapa?" pancing Gaara.

"J-Jangan Gaara-sama." Ujar kelima orang itu serempak. Wajah mereka sudah pucat pasi.

"Hm. Kalau begitu pergilah."

Dan kelima orang itu mulai berlomba menuju pintu keluar kelas. Saling berebut. Si gembul dan si jangkung terjebak di pintu, menutup akses keluar buat teman-temannya yang lain.

"Hei! Keluar dari sana!"

"Tidak bisa!" sahut si gembul.

"Ah! Aku sudah tak sabar!" Salah seorang dari tiga orang sisanya langsung maju dan mengambil ancang-ancang. Satu tendangan keras membuat jalan kembali terbuka, dan mereka mulai berebut menuju kantin. Menimbulkan suara langkah kaki yang menggema di koridor.

Sementara Gaara cuma diam sambil terus memajang ekspresi stoicnya.

**OoOo**

Pulang sekolah selalu jadi saat-saat yang menarik dalam hidup seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Dari sudut lapangan sekolah, dirinya bisa melihat Naruto yang tengah kelelahan di tepi lapangan. Bola sepak yang dari tadi dimainkan cowok pirang itu terdiam di bibir gawang. Hinata tersenyum.

Sinar matahari yang menerpa bulir-bulir keringat yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto, membuat kesan keren dalam pandangan. Sebuah senyum samar yang tipis tak luput dari perhatian Hinata. Perlahan Hinata berjalan mendekat, menghampiri seseorang yang kelihatannya sedang dalam mood terbaiknya.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

Si pemilik nama menoleh dan menampilkan cengirannya yang biasa. "Hinata-chan?"

Hinata langsung mengambil tempat di sebelah Naruto, meletakkan tas dalam pangkuannya. "Serius sekali." Komentarnya.

"Ya, habis aku kan bukan orang yang terlalu berbakat, jadi harus terus berlatih." Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala lalu mulai berbaring, menatap langit. "Hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan untuk saat ini, Hinata. Demi menjadi pemain terbaik dunia"

Inilah salah satu daya tarik Hinata pada seorang cowok bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Kepribadiannya yang periang, mungkin terlihat bodoh tapi kata-katanya selalu bisa menghanyutkan.

Paling nggak buat Hinata.

"Kau, belum pulang Hinata?" Naruto meliriknya dari sudut mata.

Hinata nggak akan pernah menganggap itu sebuah usiran, karena memang Naruto bukan orang yang seperti itu. Hinata tahu. Dia mengerti. Memang agak terasa janggal karena Hinata biasanya hanya melihat Naruto sekilas dari jauh, dan langsung pulang setelahnya. Tapi hari ini entah kenapa kaki dan hatinya memperoleh keberanian untuk sekedar duduk dengan si pangeran impian.

"A-ah! Ini juga mau pulang." Hinata berdiri, "Naruto-kun… jaa!"

"Jaa!" Naruto melambaikan tangan pada sosok gadis yang menghilang di balik gedung sekolah.

Tanpa Naruto tahu, Hinata sedang merona. Kesenangannya tak terhingga saat Naruto tadi membalas ucapannya, mengobrol –walau hanya beberapa kata, dan melambaikan tangan. Ah, yang terakhir justru bikin Hinata serasa ringan dan terbawa angin hingga terbang ke awan.

Naruto melambai padanya.

Benar-benar…

Wajah Hinata semakin gelap.

Langkah kaki terus mengiringi detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan.

"Kau sakit?"

Suara bariton yang barusan mampir di indera pendengaran Hinata membuat gadis itu menegakkan kembali wajahnya. Otot lehernya serasa menegang.

"S-Sabaku-san?" Perasaan bingung dan gugup langsung menyerang Hinata. Kenapa dia belum pulang?

Gaara yang bersandar di gerbang sekolah tak menyahut. Pemuda dengan tato kanji 'ai' di keningnya itu berjalan mendekat, selangkah demi selangkah. Wajah Hinata yang memerah menjadi perhatiannya.

Di sisi lain, Hinata masih diam tak bergeming. Alisnya berkerut. Bingung.

Gaara sampai di titik terdekatnya dengan Hinata. Tangan kanannya terjulur ke dahi Hinata, sementara yang kiri berada di dahinya sendiri.

Angin semilir yang lewat malah membuat pipi Hinata semakin memanas.

"Normal," komentar sang Sabaku ringan. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan kembali kedalam saku celananya.

"E-eh?" Hinata yang bingung telat nyadar.

Sebenarnya dia…

"Nah, karena aku telah membantumu memeriksa suhu tubuh, sekarang kau harus bantu aku."

… sedang apa?

Hinata mengedipkan mata beberapa kali. Masih mencerna ucapan Gaara.

Tapi Gaara yang orangnya memang tak pernah mengenal kata sabar dalam kamusnya langsung menarik Hinata keluar area sekolah dan mulai berjalan.

"K-kita kemana?"

"Pulang."

Mari merenung sejenak soal dua kalimat tak sempurna di atas.

'Kita kemana' ditambah 'pulang' sama dengan… 'kita pulang'.

Sungguh benar-benar kalimat sempurna yang author buat dengan perhitungan matematika yang bercampur dengan ilmu bahasa.

Dan jika dijabarkan menggunakan metode abc seperti dalam persamaan fungsi kuadrat, maka hasilnya…

Yah, kita pulang. Gaara dan Hinata pulang. Itu artinya bersama.

Pulang…

Bersama…

Gaara…

.

.

.

Cupid yang terbang di sebelah Hinata terlihat jelas tak senang. Dia langsung mencubit pipi Hinata, membuat gadis itu tersadar.

"T-tunggu d-dulu Sabaku-san." Hinata berhenti.

Gaara menoleh, mengernyit, menampakkan wajah tak senang karena ada yang berani menolak perintahnya.

"Mm…" Hinata mulai terlihat ragu melihat mata Gaara yang menajam, "Aku…" mata Hinata melirik ke kanan kiri, berharap mendapat bantuan.

Cupid mulai tersenyum merasa Hinata akan menolak. Dia lalu terbang lebih dekat lagi, mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Hinata, membisikkan alasan yang bisa digunakan untuk menolak Gaara.

Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, tubuhnya terdorong keras oleh hembusan angin yang tiba-tiba saja kencang.

Langit mendung memang bisa memberikan kejutan apa saja.

"Kenapa? Kau tak mau?"

Ini dia pertanyaan yang selalu menjebak Hinata. Jika dia menjawab tidak, maka dirinya akan terkesan jahat. "B-bukan."

"Jadi kau mau?"

"I-iya." Hinata pasrah.

Gaara yang mulai memikiran perlu tidaknya untuk mencuri rahasia Hinata mengendurkan niatnya setelah melihat ekspresi gadis itu. Yah, Hinata yang penurut tak membutuhkan sebuah ancaman.

Apakah ini sikap baik atau malah sebaliknya?

**TBC**

**Yap! Naruto muncul di lagi di chapter ini, dan Sasori langsung menghilang, sementara Ino hanya beberapa dialog. Oh, my… tenang Saso-kun, Ino chan. Saya nggak lupa kok dengan kalian berdua. Ahahaha…**

**Hinata, bertahanlah bersama Gaara sedikit lebih lama lagi, dan kau akan tahu bagaimana sikap seorang Gaara yang sebenarnya.**

**Sepertinya sebagian besar reviewer memang telah bisa memperkirakan bagaimana karakter Gaara di fic ini. Ya, benar. Saya nggak bisa jauh-jauh dari sifat Gaara yang irit ngomong, stoic, dan suka maksa seperti di fic 'Pandakun Says'. ^^v**

**Oh, iya! Saya masih lama kok masuknya, Hina bee-chan. Tanggal 24 nanti. *Digampar## **

**Hallo, Hyu Chan! *peluk2* Salam kenal! *senyum inosen* Ah, kenapa gak ada nyali? Tenang, Haze nggak makan orang, kok… #kicked#**

**Benar banget Namikaze Sakura! Maksud Haze memang si Zorro kok! Dia ganteng, pinter bela diri, Cuma buta arah! Ahahaha, kru topi jerami memang aneh-aneh! #ditebas pedang# Nah, mirip Gaara, kan?**

**Terima kasih juga buat reviewer lainnya yang udah mau mereview.**

**Arrigatou Gozaimazu.**

**Mind to Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hinata Hyuuga, gadis pemalu yang cantik dan butuh seorang partner untuk diajak ke pesta dansa SEGERA!

Terkutuklah panitia dewan siswa yang mengajukan acara ini sebagai bagian perayaan ulang tahun sekolah.

Walau tak ada peraturan yang mengharuskan pesta dansa itu bersama pasangan, tapi dari jaman dahulu, dari saat Cinderella masih jadi babu, pesta dansa itu pasti ada bagian dansa-nya. Terus, kalau datang tanpa punya pasangan, harus dengan siapa Hinata berdansa nanti?

Sekarang yang bisa dilakukan Hinata sebagai gadis pemalu hanya satu: menyerah.

Dia tak mungkin bisa mengajak seorang pemuda untuk jadi pasangannya. Bisa-bisa dia pingsan duluan sebelum semuanya terjadi. Yang bisa dimintai tolong hanya Neji, tapi kakak sepupunya itu sedang dinas luar kota. Pesta besok, sementara sang Kakak baru pulang bulan depan.

Tak mendapat pencerahan, gadis Hyuuga favorit kita merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja, menghela nafas, pasrah. Melihat jam dinding yang terus berdetak di depan kelas merupakan ide yang akhirnya disesali; karena melihat jam berarti melihat waktu, yang akhirnya membuat dia menyadari bahwa hanya tersisa sekitar 24 jam lagi. Dan total jam itu terus berkurang seiring detik yang terus maju.

Mengambil tasnya yang aman di laci meja, Hinata keluar kelas. Pemandangan sepi dengan sedikit murid yang masih tersisa, ini memang jam pulang sekolah.

"Hinata!"

Mendengar suara keras yang memanggil namanya, Hinata berhenti dan menoleh. Wajahnya merona saat menghetahui ternyata itu Naruto.

Sementara si bocah rubah sendiri masih terus nyengir, tanpa pernah peduli giginya akan kering.

Melihat Naruto yang sumringah di depannya, Hinata jadi berpikir soal pesta dansa. Bagaimana jika meminta Naruto saja?

"Mm…Naruto-kun…"

"Huh?"

Hinata mulai berkeringat. "S-soal pesta d-dansa…"

"Ah, iya!" Naruto sedikit memekik. "Kau sudah dengar soal pesta dansa itu, Hinata?"

Terlalu malu untuk menyahut, Hinata lebih memilih untuk mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya aku…" Naruto yang terlihat ragu semakin membuat Hinata penasaran dan berharap. "…pendapatmu bagaimana jika aku…"

Ok! Hinata hampir pingsan penasaran sekarang.

"…mengajak Sakura?"

Oh, tidak! Setelah terbang sampai ke awang-awang, akhirnya Hinata harus merasakan sakitnya jatuh di ketinggian.

"Menurutmu…" Naruto memerah, cengirannya kian melebar, "…apa dia mau?"

Apakah Hinata akan mati, sekarang?

Tidak. Buktinya dia masih mampu sedikit tersenyum walau ada rasa pahit di sana.

"Tenanglah, Naruto-kun. Yang penting, kau harus coba dulu." Hinata memberi semangat untuk Naruto sambil menegarkan dirinya sendiri. "Berhasil tidaknya bisa kau pikirkan nanti."

Naruto mengangguk mantap. "Ya, aku rasa kau benar."

Naruto yang berbelok arah menuju lapangan sekolah melambai sampai jumpa pada Hinata. Hinata tak membalas, hanya matanya yang terus mengikuti arah pemuda itu.

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

Gaara, cowok yang sudah seminggu ini terus menjadikan Hinata sebagai school guide-nya, berkata dengan nada datar sambil terus melihat Hinata yang hampir menangis karena baru patah hati.

"Maaf, Sabaku-san…" Hinata membungkuk.

"Kau jelek." Gaara menegakkan posisi tubuhnya, bersedekap, memandang angkuh Hinata. "Cengeng."

Hinata tahu bukan saatnya memikirkan pandangan orang lain terhadap dirinya, tapi ucapan Gaara membuat hatinya terusik juga. Apa iya Hinata segitu jeleknya? Beberapa saat kemudian, Hinata dapat merasakan setitik kehangatan di pipinya.

Gaara mendengus. Tangannya merogoh saku, mengambil sapu tangan coklat tua yang masih bersih, lalu berjalan mendekat.

Hinata hanya bisa bengong saat kemudian pipinya merasakan sesuatu yang lembut bergerak menyentuh kulit wajahnya. Wajahnya memerah.

Gaara yang menyadari ekspresi Hinata menyipitkan matanya ke arah gadis yang tengah tersipu, 'Menarik.'

OoOo

"Ah, benarkah?"

"Iya, Sasori-kun," suara di seberang sana menyahut.

"Lalu, bagaimana? Hinata tetap pergi, kan?"

"Tidak bisa. Dia tak mau."

"Hm…" Sasori mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan telunjuk, berpikir. Bagaimana cara membantu sahabat karib pacarnya. "Ah!" Pekik Sasori kemudian, "Ino-chan, aku punya ide!" ujarnya keras ke arah gagang telepon yang ia pegang. Bisa dipastikan telinga sang pacar pasti langsung berdengung.

OoOo

Hinata yang sedih karena patah hati dan tak ikut pesta dansa sekolah, dipaksa bangkit dari ranjangnya karena suara bel yang ketahuan sekali tak sabaran. Kondisi rumah yang sepi karena Ayahnya kerja, Ibu belanja, dan Hanabi yang sekolah, membuatnya harus membuka sendiri pintu rumah, menyambut tamu apapun yang akan datang.

Ketika pintu dibuka, sosok Gaara berdiri tegap dan menghalangi cahaya matahari yang ingin masuk ke dalam rumah. Hinata yang masih memakai daster pink berlengan panjang mengucek-ngucek mata, memastikan bahwa ini hanya mimpi.

"Kau baru bangun?"

Mendengar suara Gaara yang terkesan dalam dan angker, Hinata nyengir. Ternyata bukan mimpi.

"Kau belum mandi?" Gaara kembali bertanya dengan pertanyaan berbeda namun tetap mengindikasikan hal yang sama: Hinata baru bangun.

Hinata yang akhirnya sadar, tertunduk malu. Rambut yang acak-acakan jelas tak mungkin luput dari pandangan Gaara. "I-iya." Sahutnya.

"Mandi sekarang." Suatu perintah yang tak perlu tanda seru, karena kalau Gaara yang bicara, sedatar apapun kalimat akan tetap menjadi perintah.

Hinata mengangguk cepat, kemudian menutup kembali pintu dan menguncinya, membiarkan Gaara yang datang berkunjung berdiri di luar.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Hinata keluar dengan tampilan yang lebih fresh.

"Ikut aku."

"Hah?"

"Ikut aku."

Butuh waktu lama bagi Hinata untuk mengerti ucapan Gaara sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu menarik tangan Hinata, memaksanya masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di kursi penumpang. Gaara juga ikut masuk dan duduk di samping Hinata.

Keadaan yang sama sekali tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya, membuat Hinata mulai membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. "KYAA!"

"Diamlah." Gaara membekap mulut Hinata dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hai, Hinata!" sapa seseorang bertubuh jangkung yang pernah terlihat besama Gaara di ruang kelas pada chapter sebelumnya.

"H-Hidan-san?"

"Bodoh!"

Ucapan Gaara menandai mobil yang akhirnya mulai melaju.

Sementara itu, di rumah Hinata, orang suruhan Gaara mengunci pintu, lalu menulis pesan singkat di pintu; Ibu, aku pergi ke pesta dansa sekolah. Kunci ku letakkan di tempat biasa. Tertanda anakmu, Hyuuga Hinata.

Sebuah pesan terkirim untuk Gaara.

Sementara sang Sabaku sendiri tengah puas menatap layar ponselnya; misi sukses. Yah, siapa sangka bertetangga dengan keluarga Hyuuga membuatnya tahu kebiasaan mereka meletakkan kunci rumah di pot bunga?

Ini rahasia Hinata, keluarganya, atau bukan ya?

OoOo

Hinata yang awalnya ketakutan sekarang cuma bisa bengong. Heran karena sempat mikir kalau dia diculik. Tapi kenapa malah dibawa ke tempat ramai begini?

Mall?

Tidak kah itu terlalu ramai untuk lokasi penculikan?

Gaara yang terus menggenggam tangan gadis itu menuntunnya ke arah sebuah salon yang kelihatannya sangat mahal dan berkelas. Hinata terperangah sebentar. Dia yakin Gaara pasti salah mengambil langkah. Berdasarkan film-film yang sering ia lihat, penculik itu selalu menyekap korbannya di tempat yang gelap, usang, bau, dan sepi. Tapi ini tempat yang penuh cahaya, indah, harum parfum, dan ramai.

Apa sekarang trend penculik udah berubah?

Seorang wanita cantik datang menghampiri mereka sambil tersenyum manis. "Anda tuan Sabaku, kan?" tanyanya pada Gaara. Dapat dilihat dari binar matanya kalau dia sedang terpesona.

Gaara jengah.

Hinata menunduk.

Berniat ingin menjauhkan wanita dengan wajah mengkilap yang lebih terkesan seram itu, Gaara menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan lebih erat, berharap si perias langsung menjauh.

Sedetik…

Dua detik…

Tiga detik…

Jika berharap seorang Gaara mempunya tingkat kesabaran yang besar, maka bermimpilah; hal itu terlalu mustahil untuk terjadi di dunia.

"Tolong rias pacarku ini." Mengambil tindakan berani, Gaara mengakui Hinata sebagai pacarnya.

Hinata yang masih asyik mikir macem-macem, tak terlalu mendengarkan ucapan Gaara, jadilah dia diam bak kucing penurut yang diiming-imingi ikan asin.

Beberapa jam berlalu, hingga akhirnya Hinata siap.

Gaara yang biasanya, tak akan pernah mau mengaku walau dia berpikir Hinata itu cantik.

"S-Sabaku-san… s-sebenarnya ini u-untuk a-"

"Bagus."

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Gaara lekat. Wajah yang memerah ditambah kerutan tak mengertinya membuat wajah yang putih itu terlihat lebih kawaii. Hinata bingung. Fakta bahwa Gaara jarang memuji, membuatnya ingin tahu. Kenapa barusan dia berkata 'bagus'? 'I-itu, pujian kan?' Hinata membatin.

Selesai dengan semua kebingungan Hinata yang masih belum terjawab, mereka beranjak ke salah satu toko busana dengan merk terkenal. Gaara memilihkan Hinata sebuah dress biru muda selutut, sederhana dengan motif polos.

Satu fakta lain selain soal penyimpanan kunci keluarga Hyuuga; Hinata cocok memakai pakaian apa saja.

"I-ini untuk apa?"

"Pesta dansa."

Hah?

Ini perasaan Hinata aja, atau memang Gaara kelihatan lebih baik?

**TBC**

**Terima kasih buat reviewer yang udah mau mereview.**

**Arrigatou Gozaimazu.**

**Mind to Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Aula sekolah yang biasanya lempang tak berpenghuni, kini mulai dipadati oleh para siswa. Ruangan yang penuh dengan makanan lezat, musik indah, perabot mewah, bersyukurlah pada seksi dekorasi yang mempersiapkan semuanya. Dan saat pintu kembali dibuka, semua mata tertuju pada mereka yang berdiri di sana. Terperangah, terpesona.

Hinata yang sadar bahwa dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian menunduk, menyembunyikan rona yang perlahan menguasai wajahnya. Sementara Gaara yang berdiri di sampingnya cuek tak peduli. Tangannya menarik Hinata masuk, membawa gadis itu ke dunia yang sama sekali tak memberikan rasa nyaman.

"Hinata-chan!" Ino langsung menghambur dari kerumunan, memeluk Hinata. "Kau cantik."

Wajah Hinata semakin merah.

"Yups! Ino benar, Hinata." Sasori, yang sedari tadi terus berada di sisi kekasihnya membenarkan. Kepuasan tersendiri karena ternyata dia berhasil ngebujuk sepupunya untuk mengajak Hinata ke pesta. Benar-benar amazing!

Tapi, fakta yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, saat Gaara mulai membuka mulut…

"Berhenti memujinya," Gaara menatap Hinata yang menatapnya, menyeringai, "wajahnya hampir terbakar."

Hinata ingin pingsan sekarang.

Ino yang tak mengerti melihat ke arah sahabat karibnya, wajah Hinata memang merah; merah padam.

"Wah…" Sasori mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Gaara, "…sejak kapan kau perhatian begini pada orang lain?"

Ino yang mendengar langsung melempar pandangan menyelidik pada Gaara.

Gaara sih tetap dengan wajah stoicnya, seolah tak mempedulikan ucapan Sasori barusan. "Aku tak tertarik beradu mulut dengan mu," ujarnya dingin, memutuskan semua dialog antara mereka.

Ketika musik mengalun kembali, kebanyakan pasangan mulai berdansa di tengah ruangan, tapi tidak buat Hinata. Matanya hanya melihat sedih dari tepi lapangan saat Naruto dan Sakura berada di jarak pandangnya. Yah, biarlah. Tak adil jika terus mengharapkan si bocah pirang.

Seseorang berdiri, menghampirinya, mengulurkan tangan. "Mau berdansa?" Hinata mengenalinya sebagai Sai. Senior yang diidolakan banyak gadis, yah mungkin seperti Gaara.

Tunggu!

Hinata menoleh ke kanan, ke kiri, mencari-cari. Gaara di mana?

Tak mempedulikan Sai yang masih terus mengulurkan tangan, menanti sebuah sambutan hangat yang tak akan pernah terjadi, Hinata pergi mengitari ruangan, mencari orang yang telah membawanya ke pesta ini.

Dari sebuah jendela besar di aula, Hinata bisa melihat pemuda itu berdiri di teras, bersandar pada pagar penyangganya. Sebuah senyum hadir, setengah berlari ia menghampiri Gaara.

"Mau apa?" tanya Gaara dengan nada datar seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa Sabaku-san di luar? Pestanya sudah di mulai."

"Aku tak suka keramaian."

"Oh," Hinata mengangguk mengerti walau ia tak yakin Gaara melihatnya. Berjalan pelan, dia mengambil tempat di sisi Gaara. Kali ini Gaara boleh terkejut.

"Kenapa tak masuk?" Gaara melirik Hinata dari sudut matanya.

"Mm… acara dansanya sudah di mulai," sahut Hinata. Entah itu nyambung atau tidak untuk pertanyaan Gaara.

"Kau tak bisa dansa?"

"Bisa." Hinata melihat ke langit, bintang-bintang yang indah. "Sedikit sih," koreksinya.

"Tak ada orang yang mengajakmu berdansa?" Gaara menoleh, "Kau jelek, sih." Pandangannya meremehkan.

Kebohongan Gaara yang lain. Hinata jelas tak jelek malam itu. Dia sangat cantik bahkan. Berkat Hidan yang meminjamkan mobilnya sebagai kendaraan mereka, Deidara yang ternyata anak pemilik salon yang tadi dikunjungi Hinata, dan Kabuto si pemilik butik tempat Hinata memperoleh gaun yang lumayan mahal yang sedang dikenakannya saat ini, serta kemampuan Gaara menyatukan mereka semua lewat kebiasaannya; mengancam dengan bukti. Semua yang diperoleh Hinata malam itu… 100 persen GRATIS.

"Mungkin," Hinata berkata dengan ringan, matanya masih tak lepas dari pemandangan langit yang begitu cerah. Tanpa ada awan, cahaya bintang bisa tersampaikan pada setiap mereka yang ada di bumi, termasuk Hinata.

Gaara tertegun.

"Padahal tadi Ino-chan bilang aku cantik," Hinata memejamkan matanya, menarik nafas dalam dan membuangnya perlahan. "Sepertinya…" Hinata menolehkan tubuhnya, membawa matanya menghadap Gaara, menantang jade si pemuda, "… dia berbohong padaku."

"Karena si pirang itu tetap tak memperhatikanmu?"

Pertanyaan yang ternyata mengindikasikan bahwa Gaara tahu sedikit rahasia Hinata yang menyukai Naruto.

Hinata menjawab, "Mungkin."

Gaara mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tak ada yang mengajakmu?"

Hinata lagi-lagi tersenyum, kali ini untuk Gaara. "Aku…" katanya dengan wajah yang sudah sangat merah, "… kan kau yang mengajakku ke pesta ini, jadi aku p-pikir…a-aku…"

Gaara menyeringai. Tak perlu berlama-lama mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan Hinata. Tangan kanannya yang kuat menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata yang lebih kecil, mengajak gadis itu masuk kembali ke aula.

Memasuki lantai dansa, Gaara mulai mengambil posisi. Tangannya meraih pinggang si gadis Hyuuga, dan kakinya mulai melangkah teratur mengikuti irama musik yang lambat. Matanya terus terpaku pada wanita di hadapannya, yang terus-menerus merona.

Naruto dan Sakura yang ternyata berdansa di sebelahnya luput dari perhatian Hinata. Darah yang berdesir dan nafas yang susah sekali didapat, membuatnya terus terkonsetrasi pada pemuda yang saat ini tengah merendahkan tubuhnya.

"Kau berhutang padaku," bisik Gaara pelan di telinga Hinata.

Hinata menampilkan raut tak mengerti, sementara Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis. Terlalu tipis untuk bisa dilihat oleh mata lavender Hinata.

Jika ada yang tanya bagaimana cara Sasori membujuk seorang Gaara, jawabannya simpel. Sasori bilang jika Gaara mengajak Hinata ke pesta dansa, maka Hinata tentu akan merasa sangat berterima kasih, dan dia akan merasa berhutang budi pada Gaara. Nah, dengan begitu, sebagai imbalannya, Gaara bisa meminta Hinata terus menjadi penunjuk jalan rumahnya selama yang ia mau. Yah, bumbu intrik yang terkesan licik ini terlihat cukup berhasil buat Gaara yang memang buta arah.

**OoOo**

Pulang dari pesta dansa, Hinata langsung disambut Hanabi yang membukakan pintu dengan pandangan takjub.

"Putri…" gumam gadis tiga belas tahun itu.

"Hanabi-chan?"

Hanabi mengernyit, "Kok, suaranya mirip Nee-chan?"

"Ini memang Nee-chan." Sahut Hinata.

"Hah?"

.

.

.

.

.

"HINATA-NEE?" Hanabi langsung teriak, membuat semua tetangga melongokkan kepalanya keluar, lalu meluk kakak satu-satunya, "Hinata-nee cantik banget!"

**OoOo**

"Gaara, ayolah. Mau, ya? Please…" Sasori memasang wajah puppy eyes terbaiknya yang sama sekali tak mempan buat Gaara.

Menghentikan langkahnya, Gaara berbalik menghadap Sasori, "Lupakan," lalu berjalan lagi ke arah yang berlawanan dengan gerbang sekolah.

"Gaara!" Sasori menarik lengannya, membuat Gaara berhenti untuk kedua kalinya.

"Sasori-kun?"

Di depan pintu kelasnya, Ino dan Hinata melihat mereka yang hanya berjarak sekitar dua meter.

"Ada apa?"

"Gaara, bibi sangat ingin bertemu denganmu," Sasori masih berusaha membujuk Gaara.

Hinata yang masih dibayang-bayangi pesta dansa semalam kembali memerah saat melihat Gaara. Jadi dia putuskan untuk menghindar. "Mm… aku duluan, ya?" dan Hinata langsung beranjak pergi.

Tapi Gaara langsung menariknya sebelum semua terjadi, membuat tubuh Hinata tersentak.

Mengacuhkan dua orang yang lain, Gaara menarik Hinata ke luar gerbang sekolah.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Sasori-kun?" Ino menghampiri pacarnya.

"Gaara masih saja keras kepala." Wajahnya menoleh, melihat Ino, "Dia terlalu bebal untuk bisa menerima penjelasan dari orang lain. Dia terlalu bodoh untuk tak mau mengerti." Keputusasaan jelas tergambar di matanya.

**OoOo**

"K-kita mau k-kemana S-Sabaku-san?" Hinata tersengal, kesulitan mengejar langkah kaki Gaara yang lebar dan cepat.

"Kau tahu letak stasiun, kan?"

"I-iya, tapi…"

"Jangan membantah." Potong Gaara sebelum Hinata sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Hinata menggeleng, "Tapi…"

"Kita akan ke Tokyo."

Tokyo?

"Tapi S-Saba-"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu!" Gaara membentak Hinata. "Aku benci nama itu."

"G-Gaara-san s-sebenarnya…" Hinata hampir menangis, Gaara yang sangat jarang mengeluarkan suaranya kini berteriak marah. Apa dia membuat kesalahan yang tak bisa dimaafkan lagi? "…sebenarnya Gaara-san, stasiun kereta b-bukan di arah s-sini…"

Ding.

Dong.

Siapa yang kena getahnya saat ini?

Gaara, kalau benar-benar buta arah, sebaiknya jangan sok jadi pemimpin perjalanan. Nah, gini nih akhirnya. Nyasar, kan?

"Kenapa tak bi-" ucapan Gaara terhenti saat dirinya berbalik dan mendapati Hinata dengan wajah yang sudah siap untuk menangis. "Maaf."

Hinata menggeleng, punggung tangannya menghapus air mata yang sudah hampir jatuh dari pelupuk mata. Isak tangis yang sedari tadi ditahan lepas begitu saja.

"Bukankah aku pernah bilang padamu," Gaara menyingkirkan tangan Hinata dari wajahnya, "kau itu jelek saat menangis," tangannya menggantikan tangan Hinata menyeka air mata gadis itu, "Cengeng."

Hinata tak ambil pusing dengan kata-kata Gaara. Dia lebih memperhatikan tindakan cowok Sabaku keren itu. Sedikit banyak dia tak mengerti dengan Gaara yang cepat sekali berubah mood. Tadi teriak-teriak, sekarang bersikap hangat. Sebenarnya kenapa dengan pemuda itu?

"Heh, wajahmu merah lagi," Gaara menyentil dahi Hinata, membuat suara ringisan kecil keluar dari mulut gadis itu.

"Sakit," ujar Hinata sambil mengelus jidatnya yang memerah.

**OoOo**

Pemandangan indah yang tersaji di luar jendela kereta diabaikan Gaara yang lebih suka melihat wajah lelap Hinata yang tengah tertidur di perjalanan mereka. Kepala gadis itu tersandar di jendela, membuatnya terantuk-antuk kecil tapi tetap tak terbangun. Gaara yang entah dapat kebaikan dari mana, menarik perlahan kepala gadis itu dan meletakannya lembut di bahunya yang tegap.

Apakah ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih dari seorang Gaara yang tak tahu berterima kasih? Sebuah hutang budi karena Hinata mau mengantarkannya? Atau ada sesuatu yang lain yang mendorong Gaara untuk bertindak tanpa ia sadari, bersikap manis pada Hinata?

Apa cupid terlibat di sini?

**TBC**

**Terima kasih buat readers dan reviewers yang udah mau mereview.**

**Arrigatou Gozaimazu.**

**Oh, Iya! Maaf karena Haze memang gak bisa bikin cerita yang panjang-panjang. Soalnya takut bosen bacanya, dan Haze bosan ngetiknya.**

**Ahaha… maaf ya.**

**Mind to Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Angin bertiup sepoi, memaksa dedaunan untuk bergerak dan saling bergesek, menjatuhkan beberapa yang telah menguning, salah satunya jatuh di atas kepala Hinata, tapi gadis itu memilih menghiraukannya dan segera berjongkok tepat di sebelah pemuda yang mengajaknya ke tempat itu.

Ada sesuatu yang menurut Hinata cukup aneh. Seharusnya jika melihat lokasi ini dari namanya –kuburan –maka seharusnya tempat ini cukup bisa membuat Hinata yang penakut menangkap kesan-kesan seram, tapi ini terlalu indah untuk ditakuti.

Mentari pukul dua sore yang tak terlalu menyengat, pohon yang rimbun, burung-burung yang ternyata bersarang di atasnya. Ah, ini seperti taman kota yang indah.

Gaara tak bicara banyak, bahkan cenderung diam selama di sana. Matanya hanya tertuju pada nisan itu; sendu. Hinata yang terus memperhatikan Gaara terkejut karena raut Gaara yang berubah. Bukan lagi stoic seperti biasanya. Matanya memerah. Dia…

Menangis.

Air mata turun perlahan. Hanya setetes, tapi cukup membuat Hinata tahu rasa sakit apa yang dialami Gaara. Seorang lelaki, apalagi seperti dia, tak akan pernah mungkin bisa menangis, karena Gaara adalah pemuda tangguh. Gaara terlalu kuat untuk bisa ditaklukan dunia. Gaara… apakah ini dia yang sebenarnya?

Kedua tangan pemuda itu terkepal kuat, rahangnya saling menekan, dan sebagai akhirnya, sebuah teriakan keras menggema, memenuhi udara.

Hinata ketakutan. Gaara begitu liar. Bagaimana bisa? Seorang Gaara?

Gaara tak henti-hentinya berteriak, sekarang tangannya bahkan memukul-mukul tanah. Hinata bisa melihat lebam yang mulai timbul. Pemuda itu menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"G-Gaara-san…" Hinata akhirnya memberanikan diri membuka mulut, tapi mungkin entah karena terlalu pelan atau mungkin Gaara memang terlalu sibuk berteriak hingga tak mendengar, panggilan itu menguap begitu saja ke udara. Terlepas. Bebas.

"Gaara-san," ulang Hinata sekali lagi.

Tak ada reaksi.

"Gaara!" Hinata mulai berteriak. Kesal diacuhkan, kesal tak dilihat, kesal tak ada yang menanggapi.

Akhirnya Gaara menoleh, memperlihatkan wajah basahnya pada Hinata. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, Gaara sudah memeluk Hinata, membuat gadis itu memekik kaget.

Tubuh Gaara yang bergetar bisa dirasakan Hinata. Sebenarnya kenapa dengan pemuda ini? Apa dia memang selemah ini? Gaara…

"… benci mereka…"

Eh?

"Aku benci mereka." Desis Gaara, suaranya masih terlalu serak.

Hinata diam, mengacuhkan gemuruh darahnya yang berdesir hebat.

"Aku benci mereka…" terlalu putus asa, nada bicaranya terlalu pasrah.

Gaara-san…

**OoOo**

Di kamarnya Gaara berbaring, tak bisa tidur. Matanya terus menatap langit-langit putih tanpa merasa bosan. Pikirannya entah kemana. Bahkan dia yang mempunyainya pun kurang mengerti.

Sebelah tangannya terangkat, memperlihatkan perban tipis yang dibalutkan Hinata. Alisnya mengernyit.

Masih tak bisa tidur, Gaara berdiri, menuju meja belajarnya yang tepat di samping jendela. Duduk. Termenung.

**OoOo**

Di sudut kamar yang lain, Hinata gelisah. Sebentar menghadap ke kanan, sebentar ke kiri, lalu telentang. Matanya terbuka. Sama sekali tak ada rasa kantuk. Semuanya seakan hilang, bak kabut tipis di siang hari; tak nampak.

"Nee-chan… kenapa sih?" Hanabi merasa terganggu oleh ulah kakaknya.

"Ah? Hanabi-chan belum tidur?"

"Gimana bisa tidur kalau Nee-chan gelisah gitu. Berisik tahu!"

"Maaf," ujar Hinata pelan.

Hanabi berbalik, menghadap kakaknya, matanya terbuka, "Apa ini soal kakak keren yang tinggal di seberang rumah?"

"Huh? Sasori?"

"Bukan!" tukas Hanabi, "Bukan dia. Yang satu lagi, loh…"

Wajah Hinata memerah, "G-Gaara-san?"

Hanabi bangkit dari tidurnya, mengambil posisi duduk. "Aku benar, kan?"

Hinata tak menjawab, masih terlalu fokus menghilangkan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Yah, dopamine kelihatannya udah bicara, deh…"

Hinata menampilkan wajah bloon, "Hah?"

Hanabi menampilkan seulas senyum malaikat yang begitu meneduhkan, namun langsung sirna sedetik kemudian. "Iya. Dopamine. Zat kimia yang ada di otak, menimbulkan suatu luapan emosi si pemilik yang seolah berkata 'aku tergila-gila sama kamu' Gaara-san…"

"E-eh?" ekspresi Hinata sudah bisa ditebak sekarang. Terlalu merah, hampir gosong.

Dasar Hanabi!

"Mungkin kak Gaara juga gitu, ya…"

"Hm?" Hinata mulai menunjukkan gelagat ketertarikan.

Hanabi menunjuk jendela kamar yang tepat berada di seberang jalan. Kamar Gaara. "Lihat? Dia masih duduk di situ."

Wajah Hinata menjadi semakin gelap. Apa iya? Membayangkan Gaara seperti yang Hanabi bilang padanya tadi kok berasa aneh. "A-ano Hanabi-chan… itu mungkin karena G-Gaara-san punya banyak masalah. Jadi dia masih belum bisa tidur." Hinata mencoba berpikir positif yang menegatifkan sangkalan Hanabi.

"Masalah?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Masalahnya begitu pelik Hanabi-chan..."

"Hah? Kakak tahu dari mana?"

"Tadi," raut Hinata berubah sendu, "dia menangis."

"Hah? Kak Gaara yang itu?"

"Iya. Sepertinya… masalah keluarga. Dia bahkan tak mau menemui ibunya." Hinata mulai terpancing.

"Itu sebabnya kan, Gaara-nii dan Nee-chan tadi pulang sore? Untuk menghindari itu?" Hanabi bertanya dengan tampang yang kelewat polos, "Atau…" seringaian muncul, kini lebih mirip iblis, "… kalian berkencan ya?"

"A-ap-apa?" Hinata gelagapan. Persis seperti maling yang ketangkap basah.

Hinata, kenapa ekspresimu begitu? Kalian tadi nggak pacaran, tapi kenapa malah gugup? Aduh, author deh saksinya. Jangan mau dikadalin si kembang api!

"Hm…?" Hanabi menggoda kakaknya.

"B-bukan seperti itu… bukan…"

"Oh," Hanabi manggut, sok ngerti. "Lalu, kenapa Nee-chan bisa tahu banyak soal kak Gaara? Ah! Jangan-jangan Nee-chan itu…" Hinata bergidik menanti lanjutan kalimat Hanabi, "…stalker?"

Ding.

Dong.

Hanabi yang kelihatan pintar ternyata bisa juga bodoh.

Hinata pura-pura pingsan buat menghindari dialog adiknya yang nggak bermutu.

**OoOo**

06.30, Konoha pagi hari.

Gaara yang telah berseragam sedikit rapi –jika menganggap dasi longgar dan kemeja keluar bisa dikatakan rapi, bersandar di pagar depan rumah Sasori. Matanya terus terpaku pada rumah besar yang ada di seberang.

Hinata keluar sekitar lima belas menit kemudian.

Gaara yang melihatnya entah kenapa merasakan senang, sesuatu yang dia alami begitu menyenangkan, menarik. Dan reaksi selanjutnya…

Tersenyum.

Dan tersenyum menurut Watson –seorang pakar psikolog –adalah, gerak-gerak kuping, hidung dan sudut mulut, disertai sinaran mata.

Belum sempat berkata apa-apa, Hinata langsung digandeng –tepatnya di seret –Gaara ke sekolah.

Dari pintu rumahnya, Hanabi cuma bisa menggeleng, "Pasangan yang aneh."

**OoOo**

Pulang sekolah selalu jadi waktu privasi Gaara buat terus sama Hinata tanpa ada suatu perjanjian. Dan Anehnya, Hinata nurut aja. Mungkin takut dengan Gaara yang kelihatan seram, atau senang karena dapet teman pulang bareng.

Who knows?

Tapi kali ini Gaara yang terus narik Hinata salah ngambil –atau setidaknya itu yang ada dipikiran gadis Hyuuga itu –jalan saat mereka di persimpangan.

"G-Gaara-san, arah rumah ada di sana?" Hinata menunjuk arah sebaliknya dari yang mereka berdua ambil. Sepertinya penyakit buta arah Gaara kambuh lagi.

"Aku nggak mau pulang."

Hinata mengira-ngira, empat kata dari Gaara barusan kelihatan asing.

Dia nggak mau pulang?

Kenapa?

Apa jangan-jangan…

Ah! Semalam juga ke kuburan di Tokyo. Apa dia…

Dan Hanabi bilang kelihatannya Gaara juga dibisiki oleh sesuatu –setan jahat menurut Hinata –si Dopamine itu.

Betul! Pasti begitu!

Hinata mengangguk mantap atas kesimpulan yang baru ia dapat.

.

.

.

Gaara berniat mengajaknya lari! Kawin lari!

Kedengaran nggak mungkin?

Mari kita jabarkan satu-persatu teori Hinata yang menghasilkan kesimpulan ini.

Pertama, **Gaara** nggak mau pulang, dan dia ngajak Hinata. Apa nggak berlebihan? Kalau dia mau **minggat,** kenapa musti **bawa-bawa Hinata**?

Kedua, soal ke kuburan. Hinata mikir kalau **Gaara** waktu itu **minta restu** buat sesuatu rencana yang kelihatannya bakalan dijalankan Gaara hari ini.

Ketiga, soal perkataan Hanabi tentang dopamine yang ternyata bentuk transformasi seorang cupid dalam otak manusia yang menimbulkan suatu reaksi kimia yang membuat seseorang merasakan yang namanya romansa; cinta, yang membuat si pemilik merasa **tergila-gila**, tertarik, terpesona, dan lain-lain, **pada** seorang lawan jenis yang dalam kasus ini adalah **Hinata.**

Maka, dari uraian di atas, digunakan penyelesaian dengan cara: menjumlahkan tiap teori yang Hinata punya. Gaara bawa Hinata minggat ditambah minta restu ke kuburan ditambah seseorang –dua orang sebenarnya tapi Hinata nggak memasukkan dirinya sendiri dalam teori ini –yang tergila-gila sama seseorang yang lain, maka hasilnya adalah… **Gaara ngajak Hinata buat kawin lari.**

Author bener kan?

"Gaara-san?"

"Hm."

Hinata menelan ludah, sadar bahwa pertanyaan yang akan disampaikannya akan sangat berat untuk diucapkan. "A-ano… begini… apa Gaara-san, ng… dibisiki oleh…" terlihat ragu, Hinata berbisik, "…Dopamine?"

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba, membuat Hinata menubruk punggung pemuda itu. "Mungkin."

Pertanyaan pertama selesai. Hanabi benar. Hinata semakin membulatkan kesimpulannya.

Satu yang tidak Hinata tahu, Gaara bahkan tak mengerti siapa Dopamine itu. Jadi intinya, Gaara cuma asal jawab.

Hanabi, kau meracuni pikiran Hinata yang masih polos!

"Oh," Hinata mengangguk. "A-apakah Gaara-san me-me-menyukai-k-ku?"

Bahu Gaara menegang, tapi Hinata luput memperhatikannya.

Kedua orang yang saling tak saling menatap itu memerah. Hinata karena malu bertanya hal yang bukan-bukan, sementara Gaara… entahlah. Ruang pikiran Gaara dikunci dengan ribuan gembok sampai-sampai author nggak bisa menembusnya dengan telepati.

Tak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, Gaara langsung menarik Hinata, mengajaknya berjalan lebih cepat, hingga akhirnya sampai di suatu tempat yang cukup sejuk karena banyak pepohonan.

Taman Konoha.

Hinata terbengong-bengong. 'Gaara-san mau ngajakin aku kawin lari, ke taman kota?'

Ah! Hinata…

"Ayo," Gaara membawa Hinata ke tengah taman, di tempat sebuah kolam yang cukup luas dengan air yang jernih berada. Duduk di bawah sebuah pohon, Gaara menyandarkan tubuhnya, mencari posisi rileks.

Hinata yang mulai meragukan teorinya ikut duduk manis di sebelah Gaara, satu pertanyaan yang terbersit di kepala Hinata saat ini…

"Darimana Gaara-san tahu soal tempat ini?"

"Teman."

"Oh," Hinata manggut, "Tapi," ujarnya kemudian, "kok nggak tersesat?"

Kalau aja Hinata tahu dari tadi tuh Gaara ngikutin dua orang anak buahnya yang dia suruh buat nunjukin jalan yang berada beberapa meter di depan mereka, gimana reaksi gadis itu? Apa dia akan tertawa?

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Hinata, Gaara memejamkan matanya. "Aku ngantuk," ujarnya.

Hinata tak menjawab, hanya melihat tak mengerti ke arah pemuda berambut merah yang kelihatan keren dengan rambutnya yang bergoyang ditiup angin.

"Hinata…"

"Hm?"

"Sepertinya kau benar."

"Hah?" alisnya naik sebelah, seolah bertanya: yang mana?

"Aku rasa aku menyukaimu," ujar Gaara to the point. Seulas senyum tipis menambah indahnya pengakuan cinta dari seorang Sabaku Gaara.

Sementara Hinata merona. Senyum Gaara yang pertama kali dia lihat begitu… mempesona? Entahlah istilah apa yang tepat untuk itu. Tapi lebih dari itu, pernyataan Gaara barusan, apa dia…serius?

Oh, my…God!

Gaara nembak Hinata?

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Cupid! Dimana kau sembunyi?

**TBC**

**Terima kasih buat readers dan reviewers yang udah mau mereview.**

**Arrigatou Gozaimazu.**

**Oh! Sebelum saya lupa, soal 'dopamine' itu Haze pernah baca dari sebuah web entah blog pokoknya milik seseorang. Maklum, Haze agak gatek. Itu zat yang ada di otak kita yang menyebabkan kita merasakan sesuatu yang namanya cinta.**

**Pakar Psikologi dan pendapatnya itu juga benar adanya. Haze baca dari sebuah buku. Tapi cuma sekilas aja ding…^^v**

**Mind to Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kalau diibaratkan, Hinata bagai seorang puteri dalam salah satu film animasi yang ternyata ditakdirkan bersama seorang Ogre yang kali ini nggak jelek, nggak cerewet, namun sama-sama punya satu hal yang membuat mereka berdua bisa mirip di mata seorang Hinata; menakutkan.

Yang satu menakutkan karena warna, ukuran, dan bentuk tubuh yang gigantis, besar, tambun, dengan gigi-gigi runcing yang siap mengoyak daging setiap makhluk hidup, sementara yang lainnya menakutkan karena keahliannya yang mampu menampilkan hawa dingin yang menusuk pori dan menembus tulang setiap orang yang berada di dekatnya.

Hinata tahu Gaara bukan orang yang romantis atau hangat, tapi entah kenapa kali ini cowok dingin itu mampu membuat pipi Hinata menghangat. Bahkan sejujurnya bukan hanya pipinya, seluruh tubuhnya serasa bergejolak, kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Gaara masih terus terngiang, berulang, seolah tak ada tombol stop atau pause.

Dipastikan sekarang, Hinata sedang blushing tingkat akut.

Gaara yang memang tipikal orang yang tak suka menunggu, mengambil langkah awal dengan membuka matanya, langsung mengarah ke lavender milik Hinata yang membulat. Senyuman tipis yang lebih mirip seringaian terkembang, membuat Gaara semakin menunjukkan sisi devil-nya yang mempesona.

Langkah selanjutnya yang diambil Gaara membuat wajah mereka semakin mendekat, mendekat, dan mendekat. Hinata masih terlalu shock untuk bereaksi. Kulit wajah mereka saling bergesekan, pipi Gaara menyentuh salah satu pipi Hinata, dan semua seolah menghilang, sunyi, hanya ada mereka di sana.

Kemudian, Gaara mengucapkan satu kata yang mungkin akan segera merubah suasana yang penuh dengan fluffiness yang baru saja tercipta, "Boo!"

Seruan pelan yang sering digunakan oleh hantu dalam menakuti manusia keluar dari mulut seorang Gaara, dan membuat Hinata berjengit.

"Kau kenapa?" ada nada menggoda dalam suara Gaara, "Kau tak berpikir yang macam-macam, kan?" Gaara mulai menjauhkan kembali wajahnya.

"E-eh?" Hinata kalap.

"Hm?"

Merasa malu dan kalah, Hinata memalingkah muka, "Macam-m-macam a-apa?"

"Masih tak mau mengaku, heh?"

"…" dalam hatinya Hinata mengutuki Gaara yang sekarang. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba jadi cerewet?

"Tapi Hinata…" Gaara menggantungkan kalimatnya, menginginkan Hinata memberikannya perhatian penuh kali ini, "….soal yang tadi…" ada helaan nafas panjang yang sampai ke telinga Hinata, "…aku tak bohong."

Hinata langsung berbalik dan melihat Gaara, lalu bengong.

Well, sepertinya bengong adalah jalan terbaik buat mengekspresikan keterkejutan.

"Aku…" wajah Gaara mulai mendekat lagi, "… tak sedang…" sekarang nafasnya mulai menyentuh pipi Hinata, "…membohongi…" hidung mereka bergesekan, "… mu."

Dan sesuatu yang tak bisa author ungkapkan secara lebih mendetail pun terjadi. Pokoknya, intinya dua orang anak buah Gaara yang ternyata masih ada di sana dan mengintip dari semak-semak langsung blushing melihat dua sejoli yang lagi kasmaran.

Siapa yang nggak blushing kalau lihat ada orang yang lagi kisu langsung pake mata kepala mereka sendiri.

Wah, author payah menjaga rahasia.

**OoOo**

"Sampai jumpa!"

Anggukan kecil Gaara sebagai respon atas ucapan Hinata barusan. Pemuda itu terus berdiri di depan gerbang hingga gadisnya masuk ke rumah, lalu berbalik arah dan kembali ke rumah Sasori.

Pintu dibuka, dan raut wajah yang tadinya cerah kini musnah.

Seorang pria paruh baya dengan warna rambut merah yang lebih gelap dari milik Gaara duduk di sofa, tepat berhadapan dengan Gaara yang baru masuk.

Suasana rumah langsung berubah jadi senyap.

Tatapan mata Gaara menajam seiring pemuda yang sangat mirip dengannya berdiri dan mulai mendekat.

Tanpa ada basa-basi, salam, sedikit ramah-tamah, pria tiga puluhan itu langsung memberi perintah pada Gaara, "Rapikan barang-barangmu, kau akan ikut ke New York."

Rahang Gaara mengeras, tangannya terkepal keras, segala emosi kini naik dan membuat wajah yang tadinya berbinar kini penuh dengan murka.

"Cepatlah."

Sasori yang juga ada di ruangan itu bersama ibu dan ayahnya perlahan berjalan mendekati ayah dan anak yang tak akur, berpikir bahwa Gaara membutuhkan ketenangan. "Gaara," Sasori menepuk pelan punggung si bocah merah.

Gaara tak menoleh. Masih terlalu fokus pada seseorang yang dia benci dalam hidupnya.

"Kenapa kau terkejut?" tanya yang lebih terlihat sepert ejekan bagi Gaara, "Bukankah kemarin ibumu sudah memberitahu? Kau akan ikut dengan ku."

Gaara yang kemarin dengan sengaja menghindari ibunya jelas tak mengerti maksud yang sedang dibicarakan pria tegap di depannya. Dia yang hampir hilang kendali mendesiskan pernyataan keras yang jelas-jelas menentang Sabaku senior yang masih tetap tenang, "Aku," katanya, "tak akan tinggal bersama mu. Tidak juga bersama dia. Tidak bersama kalian."

"Tapi kau lupa, kalau saat ini kau tidak tinggal bersama dengan keluargamu."

"Aku tak peduli."

"Dasar tak tahu malu. Kau ini cuma merepotkan mereka saja. Asal kau tahu, kau ini kan hanya menumpang di sini. Sadarlah." Tawa renyah yang menyebalkan keluar, semakin membuat Gaara merasa kesal.

"Lakukan sekarang! Atau aku yang melakukannya."

**OoOo**

Hinata yang mendengar suara ribut-ribut di luar segera berlari menuju jendela kamarnya yang terbuka di lantai dua. Dari sana dia bisa melihat Sasori berserta paman dan bibi berdiri di depan rumah, menatap segerombolan pria berseragam hitam memaksa Gaara untuk segera masuk ke dalam sebuah sedan mewah yang terpakir beberapa meter dari sana.

Jantungnya langsung berpacu.

Gaara!

Tergesa-gesa Hinata menuruni tangga dan keluar rumah, melihat Gaara yang kala itu berteriak, mengamuk. Mulutnya refleks terbuka dan menggumamkan nama pemuda yang baru sekitar dua jam yang lalu resmi menjadi pacarnya.

"Gaara-kun…"

Gaara tak bisa mendengar Hinata. Dia masih memberontak, mengamuk, berteriak. Tapi semua usahanya itu sia-sia. Beberapa menit kemudian, Gaara yang mulai kelelahan berhasil dipaksa masuk ke dalam mobil.

Hinata masih terpaku.

Mobil itu melaju, diikuti beberapa mobil lain yang diisi bodyguard sewaan Sabaku senior.

Tak ada apa-apa lagi di sana. Hanya meninggalkan Hinata dan keluarga Sasori yang masih diam, tanpa ada Gaara.

"Hinata?"

Akhirnya, setelah bermenit-menit berdiri tanpa ada yang menyadari kehadirannya di sana, Sasori menyapanya.

Pemuda tampan itu mendekat, dan tersenyum, tapi Hinata tahu ada kepahitan di sana.

"Gaara-kun… kenapa?"

"Dia pindah," sahut Sasori.

"Pindah…?"

"Ya." Sasori tercekat. Sesungguhnya dia merasa Gaara itu orang yang menyebalkan karena sering memaksa, mengatur, dan mengganggu jadwal kencannya dengan Ino, tapi Sasori telah menganggapnya lebih dari seorang sepupu yang terkesan jauh, dia lebih merasa Gaara adalah adiknya. Yah, bukankah serang adik memang selalu bikin kakaknya kesal, seperti yang selalu Gaara lakukan pada Sasori? Sasori ingin melawan, tapi yang membawa Gaara adalah ayahnya sendiri.

"K-kemana?"

"Suatu tempat di belahan bumi yang lain." Sasori menatap langit yang mulai berubah warna; jingga. 'Tempat di mana matahari tenggelam.'

Hinata yang selama satu hari ini sudah mendapat banyak sekali kejutan mulai melemah, "Hah?" hanya itu yang berhasil keluar, padahal matanya menyiratkan banyak sekali pertanyaan. Menyadari segala sesuatu akan berakhir buruk untuknya, Hinata menunduk, menyembunyikan tangis yang akan segera pecah. "Sejauh itukah?" bisiknya.

Sasori mengangguk.

"A-aku, h-harus m-masuk."

Dengan kalimat terakhirnya, Hinata masuk, menutup pintu rumah dan menyendiri di dalam kamarnya.

**OoOo**

Di kursi pesawat yang sedang mengudara, Gaara hanya diam. Dia tak makan makanan yang ditawarkan, minum, atau bahkan bicara. Yang dia lakukan hanya duduk, dan melihat, dan mungkin melamun sebagai tambahan. Dia lelah, kesal, dan marah. Tapi tak ada yang dapat dia lakukan.

**OoOo**

Hanabi, remaja tiga belas tahun yang sangat khawatir pada kakaknya yang semenjak sore tadi mengurung diri di kamar, mengetuk pintu kecoklatan yang menjadi gerbang masuk ke kamar yang selalu ditempatinya bersama Hinata.

Tok! Tok!

"Nee-chan, aku bawa makanan. Nee-chan lapar, kan?"

Merasa tak disahut, si Hyuuga bungsu kesal. Tangannya langsung meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya.

Kamar yang gelap karena lampu yang tak dinyalakan Hinata menambah pekatnya hawa suram yang dipancarkan kakaknya yang ternyata menangis sesenggukan di sudut tempat tidur sambil menekuk kaki dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lutut.

Sinar rembulan yang kala itu sedikit redup masih sedikit bisa menyeruak lewat jendela kaca, membiaskan kilauan rambut Indigo yang malam itu mencapai titik terlemahnya.

Hanabi mendekat, meletakkan makanan yang ia bawa di atas meja, dan duduk di tepi kasur di sisi Hinata. "Nee-chan…"

"…"

Hanabi menghela nafas. Inilah saatnya kepintaran seorang Hyuuga diperlukan. Kali ini, demi kakaknya.

**OoOo**

"Nyamanlah di sini, karena inilah rumahmu."

Gaara tak menyahut.

"Selamat malam." Lalu tuan Sabaku keluar, dan menutup pintu. Matanya sebentar mengerling kepada dua orang yang ditugaskan menjaga pintu kamar Gaara, mengisyaratkan perintah yang tak boleh dilanggar.

"Jangan biarkan dia pergi."

**OoOo**

Hari berikutnya, Sasori yang sedang kencan dengan Ino di toko es krim didatangi oleh Hyuuga yang tak diundang dan langsung menanyainya macam-macam hal seputar Gaara.

"Ada apa sebenarnya dengan si Gaara?"

Sasori menyipitkan matanya, merasa tak senang. Dia memang adik Hinata, tapi sikapnya sungguh berbeda. Apa itu? Bertanya tanpa ada kata sapaan yang seolah-oleh tak menghargainya yang jelas-jelas lebih tua.

"Ada apa?" desak Hanabi.

"Dia pindah, Hanabi-chan." Bukan Sasori yang menjawab.

"Hm? Kemana Ino-nee?"

Sasori semakin menyipit. Dengan Ino dia sopan sekali.

"Sasori-kun bilang dia ke New York."

"Sejauh itukah?"

"Kau mengutarakan pertanyaan yang sama dengan Hinata." Sasori akhirnya buka mulut. "Aku juga berat, tapi kita tak akan mungkin bisa membawa Gaara kembali ke sini."

"Kenapa?"

"Di sana dia dijaga ketat."

"Hah? Tahanan?"

"Ya," Sasori menyeruput sodanya, "Tahanan ayahnya."

"HAH?" seru Ino dan Hanabi bersamaan.

Sasori diam.

"Kalau begitu…" kedua orang yang lain langsung menoleh ke sumber suara yang tak lain adalah Hanabi, "… kalau memang tak bisa membawa Gaara kemari, kita yang akan menyusulnya ke sana."

**TBC**

**Terima kasih buat readers dan reviewers yang udah mau mereview.**

**Arrigatou Gozaimazu.**

**Sekarang, ada yang bisa nebak masalah Gaara, ayah, dan ibunya, lalu soal kuburan itu? Apa rencana Hanabi?**

**Dan siapa tokoh Ogre yang saya bicarakan? *Geplaked* -Nggak penting-**

**Oh, iya. Soal ibu Gaara, Haze kasih clue. Dia itu ibu kandungnya. Sama seperti ayahnya yang ayah kandung.**

**Udah bisa nebak?**

**Oh, iya! Soal bikin angst, itu adalah salah satu kelemahan Haze karena nggak mampu melihat akhir chara yang sad ending. Maka Haze nggak pernah berani bikin yang genre itu. Maafkan saya, INDONESIAN reader. Tapi nanti, kalau dapat ide, Haze bakal usahain. Ahaha, tapi nggak bisa janji. ^^V –peace-**

**Akhir kata:**

**Mind to Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Ino menatap Hanabi dengan pandangan iba, sementara Sasori terlihat jelas meremehkan. Melihat gerak-gerik ketidakpercayaan dari dua rekannya yang lain, Hanabi nyengir, lalu bersedekap, dan berujar dengan tenang, "Tak percaya? Aku punya rencana."

"Hah? Absurd!" Sasori menyahut.

Ino yang merasa kasihan menepuk pundak Hanabi pelan, "Hanabi-chan, begini… uhm… ano…" tak mendapat jawaban, Ino melirik Sasori. 'Cepat bantu aku,' matanya berkata.

Tapi Sasori yang nggak pernah belajar bahasa mata mana bisa ngerti. Jadi yang bisa dia lakukan cuma, "Hah?"

Ino menepuk jidatnya. Tak mungkin mengharapkan Sasori di saat seperti ini. "Hanabi-chan… begini… ini sama halnya dengan uhm…" Ino mencari-cari, "… teman khayalan?"

"Hah?" Hanabi mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ino-nee bilang apa, sih?

Ino yang awalnya kurang yakin kini mengangguk, "Iya. Saat usia kecil, manusia cenderung mempunyai seorang teman yang…" jeda sedikit memberikan Ino waktu untuk berpikir, "… agak kurang nyata. Yah, maksudnya… bagi si anak dia nyata, tapi orang lain nggak bisa lihat. Bukan hantu, dia hanya sekedar teman khayalan. Nah, saat besar, si anak perlahan mulai bisa melupakan teman khayalannya itu dan akhirnya sang anak jadi orang normal kayak yang lainnya."

"Ino-chan, kamu ngomong apa, sih?"

Kali ini, Hanabi setuju sama Sasori. Ino benar-benar nggak ada nyambung-nyambungnya.

Ino melirik Sasori dengan tatapan udah-deh-nggak-usah-berisik, lalu lanjut bercerita, "Nah, teman khayalan itu nggak nyata, hanya pemikiran anak kecil aja. Hubungannya sama Hanabi yang punya rencana …ehem… jenius… tentang Gaara juga-"

"Jadi Nee-chan kira aku menghayal?" Hanabi mulai bisa menangkap maksud Ino.

Sasori yang masih belum nyambung diam. 'Mereka ngomong apa, sih? Kok, cuma aku yang nggak tahu? Jangan-jangan mereka pake bahasa-bahasa kode, lagi.'

"Hanabi-chan-"

"Ih, Nee-chan kira aku masih anak-anak yang suka berkhayal?" Hanabi mulai tersinggung.

Ino nyengir.

Sebenarnya sih, secara teori Ino itu nggak salah. Tapi Hanabi juga benar. Hanabi belum cukup umur untuk dibilang dewasa, tapi untuk jadi anak-anak udah kadaluwarsa. Hanabi itu remaja. Itu sebabnya kalau lagi belanja baju sama Hinata, ukurannya susah dicari. Yang kecil kekecilan, yang besar kebesaran. Huh, susah deh!

"Huh, sok dewasa! Kau itu masih kecil!"

Twitch!

Kening Hanabi berkedut. "A-apa?" dengan gerakan patah-patah kepalanya menoleh ke arah Sasori yang baru ngerti pembicaraan ini, dan malangnya… di waktu yang nggak tepat.

Sasori menelan ludah, takut. Aura membunuh Hanabi kentara sekali. Dan dari mana awan hitam dibelakang Hanabi itu? Terus, kenapa ada banyak kilat menyambar-nyambar?

"Hanabi-chan…"

Tepukan lembut di bahu gadis Hyuuga itu membuat Hanabi berpaling.

Awan hitam langsung runtuh beserta kilatnya. Sasori menghela nafas. Ino memang selalu bisa diharapkan.

"Memangnya ada apa sampai kau ingin sekali menemui Gaara?"

"Aku kasihan dengan Hinata-nee. Dia menangis semalaman." Hanabi menunduk, "Aku tak bisa jika harus terus melihatnya sedih. Dia kan orang yang baik. Hinata-nee pantas bahagia!" Hanabi mulai terisak.

Terharu, Ino ikut meneteskan air mata. Tangannya terjulur mengambil tissue di atas meja, dan lanjut menangis bombay.

Di balik rambut panjangnya yang terjulur karena menunduk, Hanabi yang mengintip Ino menyeringai. Taktik **P** untuk **pura-pura nangis** kelihatannya berhasil.

"Tunggu!" Sasori –orang yang satu-satunya masih bisa berpikir logis –mulai merasa ada yang janggal, "Kenapa Hinata nangis semalaman? Apa jangan-jangan, dia…" Sasori sok dramatis, "NAKSIR GAARA!"

"Tentu aja," sahut Hanabi.

"Oh, ya?" Ino ikut nimbrung. "Padahal aku kira dia masih aja naksir si Naruto itu." Ino kelihatan berpikir, "Eh, kok bisa sih, Hanabi-chan?" insting penggosip milik Ino membuat Yamanaka manis itu lupa kalau dia baru nangis.

"Loh? Memang Nee-chan nggak tahu?" Hanabi kembali mengangkat wajahnya.

Ya elah, ni anak. Bisa-bisanya kepancing oleh Ino yang masih belum sepenuhnya sadar.

"Loh, kau nggak nangis?" tanya Sasori dengan inosennya.

Tuh, kan! Jadi ketahuan deh mukanya kering, nggak ada air mata.

"Hah?" Hanabi baru tersadar, "Hehehe…" cengengesan sambil garuk-garuk kepala, persis kayak maling yang ketangkap basah. "Tadi nangis, kok. Sekarang aja udah enggak…"

"Heh! Penipu cilik!"

Ino yang tak terlibat perang mulai bertindak sebagai penengah, "Sudahlah Sasori-kun," katanya, lalu matanya langsung beralih pada Hanabi. "Eh, Hanabi-chan? Gimana sih ceritanya Hinata bisa naksir Gaara?"

"Itu juga aku nggak tahu. Tapi, yang pastinya mereka udah jadian."

"APA?" teriak Ino bersemangat. Sasori cuma jawdropped.

"Ya, memang nggak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini," Hanabi ngangguk-ngangguk. Belagak orang tua bangkotan yang penyakitan tapi masih ngeyel mau lari pagi di depan kompleks.

"Aku bantu, deh!"

"Aku juga. Jarang-jarang, bahkan belum pernah sebelumnya, Gaara naksir cewek." Sasori mengacungkan tangan, "Kami bisa bantu apa?"

"Untuk saat ini belum, tapi nanti aku pasti membutuhkannya." Hanabi memelankan suaranya, "Jaga rahasia ini dari Hinata-nee ya? Aku ingin memastikan semuanya dulu. Aku nggak mau cuma dikira ngasih harapan palsu."

**OoOo**

Kacamata hitam? Cek.

Topi? Cek.

Jaket? Cek.

Kumis palsu? Cek.

Lup? Cek.

Cerutu? Uhm…

Hanabi mengamat-amati benda panjang ditangannya. Bukan cerutu asli, sih. Tapi ini lebih baik dari pada benda panjang yang cuma ngeluarin asap yang bikin kanker itu. Benda ini cuma ngeluarin gelembung sabun. Ya! Mainan obralan yang dijual ibu-ibu di tempat loak ini kan namanya cerutu juga. Cerutu mainan.

Cek!

Hanabi mengendap-endap untuk bisa masuk ke dalam lingkungan sekolah Hinata. Waktu pulang sekolah memang tepat buat mencari info. Hinata yang pasti udah langsung pulang pasti tak akan tahu, ditambah lagi waktu kosong Hanabi yang cuma ada saat pulang sekolah.

Sampai di lorong sekolah, Hanabi celingak-celinguk. Mencari orang yang bisa dijadikan narasumber.

"Yah, Gaara-kun pindah."

"Sayang sekali, ya? Padahal dia itu keren. Aku pasti akan merindukannya."

"Aku juga."

"Pucuk di cinta, ulam pun tiba," Hanabi bergumam. Senyumnya merekah lebar. Dengan tergesa-gesa dia berlari, berusaha menghampiri ketiga cewek yang dari seragamnya pasti lagi latihan cheer. "Woi! Woi!" panggilnya, persis kayak ibu-ibu neriakin maling.

Ketiga cewek centil itu berbalik. "Kami?" seseorang berambut pirang maju dan bertanya pada Hanabi.

"Ya. Onee-san, boleh nanya nggak?"

Si pirang yang tukang gemes, langsung mengangguk mantap saat melihat Hanabi yang make kostum detektif jadul ditambah cerutu mainan yang nempel di bibir plus kumis palsu yang nggak simetris.

Blup… blup…

Beberapa gelembung keluar dan pecah tepat saat Hanabi membuka cerutunya untuk mulai bicara. "Begini, Nee-san tahu nggak siapa kak Gaara?"

"Gaara-kun?" tanyanya.

'Sok akrab nih orang. Manggil-manggil pacarnya Nee-chan pake kun gitu,' Hanabi berkomentar dalam hati.

"Hei? Adik manis?" si pirang melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan Hanabi.

"Iya, kak!" ujar Hanabi cepat, "Kak Gaara yang itu."

"Oh," si cewek manggut, "Gaara-kun itu orangnya tinggi, keren, punya tato di dahinya. Rambutnya merah. Sedikit berantakan sih, tapi malah bikin dia tambah ngegemesin. Pendiam. Nggak pernah senyum. Dingin. Tapi itu juga sebabnya kami merasa butuh kehangatan darinya… blablabla…"

Hanabi ngerasa jijik ngedenger kalimat terjelas yang terakhir. Cewek SMA memang mengerikan!

"Dia itu macho banget," fangirl mode-nya si pirang mulai aktif, "Tubuh proporsional, perut sixpack, hidung mancung, bibir tipis yang seolah minta dicium, suaranya… aduh… bikin hati melayang!" ujarnya mantap tanpa perlu mengambil nafas.

Hanabi menepuk jidatnya. Keterangan yang diminta nggak didapet, malah pikirannya mulai dicekoki dengan hal-hal yang mesum gini.

Bahaya!

Diam-diam Hanabi menuliskan catatan kecil di buku notesnya.

Jangan pernah nanya soal Gaara sama cewek terutama yang genit.

Tak berapa lama, sekelompok siswa berjalan melewati mereka, langsung saja Hanabi menarik kaos salah satu dari mereka.

"Hm? Ada apa?" tanya cowok keren dengan rambut coklat jabriknya.

"Kakak tahu soal kak Gaara?"

"Gaara?"

"Ya!"

"Gaara yang rambutnya merah itu, ya? Sepupunya Sasori?"

"Iya!" Hanabi mulai kesal, "Gaara yang itu."

"Oh."

"Kakak tahu?"

"Tentu."

"Beritahu aku, ya?" Hanabi membuka kacamata hitamnya, menampilkan puppy eyes yang selalu berhasil bikin orang luluh, "Pliss."

"Ok. Kamu mau tahu tentang apa aja?"

Hanabi menyeringai.

**OoOo**

Rumah besar yang biasanya lempang kini dipenuhi oleh suara teriakan yang saling sahut menyahut. Gaara yang bersembunyi bersama kakak laki-lakinya di dalam kamar mengintip dari lubang pintu.

"Tenanglah, Gaara," Kankurou menariknya menjauh dari pintu, "Tak usah cemas. Kita akan tetap bersama. Aku akan selalu menjagamu."

Gaara kecil memeluk kakaknya, lalu menangis.

Kankurou tersenyum kecil. Matanya terlihat sendu.

Perlahan, mentari mulai keluar. Sinar keemasannya menerobos masuk jendela kamar mereka yang hanya di lapisi tirai putih transparan. Seiring cerahnya kamar, tubuh Kankurou mengabur. Gaara yang merasakannya mendongak. "Kakak?"

"Tenanglah," Kankurou mengusap kepala adiknya. Dia tersenyum.

"Kakak?"

Kankurou mulai terlihat samar.

Gaara terdiam.

Detik berikutnya, Kankurou menghilang.

"Kakak?" Gaara panik, "Kakak? Kakak! KAKAK!"

.

.

.

Gaara berkeringat. Tubuhnya basah oleh peluh. Selimut tercampak begitu saja saat kakinya beranjak dari ranjang empuk yang menawarkannya kenyamanan.

Mimpi buruk itu lagi.

Dia tak ingin di sini! Gaara ingin ke Jepang!

Dia merindukan Jepang. Jepang yang selalu menawarkan rasa damai. Jepang di mana hanya ada dia dan kehidupannya. Jepang di mana hanya ada Hinata untuknya. Ah, ya. Hinata yang selalu membuatnya tenang. Dia… merindukannya.

**OoOo**

Hinata yang melamun di meja makan mendapat perhatian serius dari Hanabi. Kakaknya itu jadi sering bersikap begitu. Padahal saat diacuhkan Naruto dia nggak separah itu, kenapa sama Gaara jadi seperti ini?

'Sabarlah Nee-chan, aku akan berusaha,' Hanabi berujar dalam hatinya.

Hanabi memang adik yang baik! Besyukurlah Hinata!

Mari berdoa semoga dewi Fortuna berpihak pada mereka.

**TBC**

**Terima kasih buat readers dan reviewers yang udah mau mereview.**

**Arrigatou Gozaimazu.**

**Mulai dari sini, Haze bakal agak lama ngapdetnya. Soalnya kuliah udah aktif lagi. Jadi kembali ke masa sibuk.**

**Semoga nggak makin jelek aja nih fic.**

**Haha. Gimana? Udah ada kejelasan?**

**Haze udah kasih petunjuk yang terlampau jelas, kan?**

**Sekali ini nggak ada scene GaaHina. Soalnya mereka kan masih terpisah. Nanti deh, kalau udah ketemu lagi mungkin bakal dibuat. **

**Mind to Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, abal, typo.**

**Chapter 8**

Hinata tak tahu harus menangis bahagia atau tersipu malu saat ini. Satu-satunya yang dia tahu, tiket pesawat di tangan Hanabi udah menjerit-jerit minta diambil. Jadi bertindak sebagai pembawa kedamaian, Hinata langsung menyambar potongan kertas persegi panjang yang bisa membantunya untuk ke New York. Ke tempat Gaara. Bertemu dengan Gaara.

Ah… senangnya…

"Hinata-nee?"

Suara Hanabi merusak khayalan tingkat tinggi yang dipunyai Hinata. Merasa ketahuan, Hinata pemalu hanya bisa memerah dan tersenyum kikuk, lalu langsung berbalik arah, menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Wush!

Suara angin yang tiba-tiba masuk dari jendela kecil di depan wastafel membuat tirai berkibar, mengalihkan perhatian Hanabi yang semula terpusat pada Hinata. Dia berjalan, menutup jendela, dan melihat refleksi dirinya yang tersenyum di sana.

Ke New York gratis bahkan bisa bikin Hanabi yang pemarah senyam-senyum.

It's magic!

Seolah mengerti dirinya sedang dibicarakan author, Hanabi langsung menyahut, "Nggak gratis juga, ya!" sangkalnya, "Aku penuh usaha, nih. Semoga aja si Panda itu nggak nyia-nyiain keringat yang aku keluarkan untuk semua ini."

Memang usaha apa, sih, yang dilakukan Hanabi sampe bisa dapetin tiket ke New York dalam waktu kurang dari satu minggu?

Kilas balik mode on…

.

.

.

Lima hari sebelumnya…

Hanabi yang kecewa, merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja kafe tempat ia dan Sasori serta Ino berjanji untuk bertemu lagi. Kafe di mana Hanabi mengganggu kencan Sasori dengan pertanyaan seputar Gaara.

Kedua orang lainnya memandang gadis itu ingin tahu, tapi jawaban Hanabi cuma helaan nafas yang nggak penting, yang ternyata dipahami oleh Ino dan Sasori. Jangan bertanya macam-macam kenapa tiba-tiba Sasori bisa ngerti. Ayolah, helaan nafas itu sudah menjadi bahasa internasional untuk mengekspresikan kekecewaan. Memang pernah ada orang yang menghela nafas panjang dengan mata sayu seperti yang ditampilkan Hanabi saat ini sambil tersenyum lima jari?

"Bagaimana, Hanabi?"

Hanabi melirik malas pada Ino.

Gagal.

Sebenarnya ingin sekali dia mengatakannya, tapi setelah terbiasa dengan sebutan jenius, kok kayaknya kata barusan itu sama sekali nggak kedengaran jenius? Istilah lainnya, gagal itu nggak awesome. Istilah yang menjadi dasar filosofi si Kembang Api, yang ternyata dia contek dari kata-kata Gilbert di Hetalia punya om Hidekazu Himaruya.

"Dapet apa aja?"

Nah, pertanyaan Sasori ini pun nggak pinter. Udah jelas gagal, yah nggak dapat apa-apa lah. Tapi, manalah Sasori dengar orang Hanabinya dari tadi masih belum bicara, dan lagi kayaknya Hanabi lebih napsu untuk jawab yang ini. "Aku nggak tahu entah pertanyaan yang diajukan salah atau memang orang yang ku tanyai yang salah." Di saat seperti ini pun, Hanabi tetap tak mau mengakui dirinya bersalah. "Yang pastinya, aku nggak mungkin salah milih orang buat ditanyai."

See?

"Uhm… Hanabi-chan memang mau tanya info apa soal Gaara?" Ino menyangga wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, "Hanabi-chan kan bisa tanya sama kami? Ngomong-ngomong nih, ya, Sasori-kun itu kan serumah dengan Gaara, udah gitu sepupunya pula." Ino ikutan merebahkan kepalanya, menatap lurus Hanabi, "Kenapa nggak tanya sama kami?"

Hening.

Krik… krik… krik…

Suara jangkrik yang keluar di siang bolong karena rumah mereka dimusnahkan dengan embel-embel pembangunan Konoha, menginterupsi kesunyian yang janggal akibat pertanyaan Ino.

Sasori nepuk jidatnya dengan keras tanpa peduli dengan mitos yang bilang kalau dia bisa jadi bodoh. "Aduh, Ino-chan…" ujarnya frustasi, "… kalau Hanabi nanya sama aku, justru makin salah orang."

Wah, tumben nih orang ngerti. Sasori memang penuh kejutan!

"Hah?"

"Gaara-nii itu orangnya malas berurusan dengan orang cerewet."

Sasori ngangguk-ngangguk, menguatkan pernyataan Hanabi.

"Tapi Hanabi-chan, apa hubungan orang cerewet sama semuanya ini?"

Hanabi mendengus kesal karena diiterupsi, "Nah, tahu sendiri kan Sasori itu kayak apa?"

Ino dan Sasori manggut-manggut.

Hanabi diam, memberikan Sasori kesempatan buat mikir.

"E-eh? Kau mau bilang aku cerewet?"

"Nggak, kok," sahut Hanabi, "Sasori-nii itu kan orangnya cuek. Manalah dia tahu. Buktinya, Gaara-nii pacaran sama Nee-chan aja dia nggak tahu."

"Itu karena Gaara nggak suka ngomong hal yang privasi," Sasori membela diri.

"Yah… aku sih nggak bisa komentar."

"Memang dapet apa aja?" Sasori mengulang pertanyaannya, terlalu males buat bikin pertanyaan baru.

"Sebentar," Hanabi mengutak-atik tas sekolahnya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah notes kecil. Membuka halaman depannya, Hanabi langsung membaca sekilas, dan melirik Sasori dan Ino lagi. "Nggak ada selain Gaara yang ternyata punya banyak fans di sekolah, ditakuti para siswa cowok karena suka mengancam pakai bukti, nilai pelajaran yang nggak buruk, cukup jenius, dan pacaran dengan nee-chan." Hanabi mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya, belagak mikir. Perasaan ada yang terlewatkan dari yang ia baca tadi.

"Gaara juga nggak sempat bikin kata-kata perpisahan. Bahkan bawa baju-bajunya aja enggak," curhat Sasori.

Mata Hanabi melebar.

Saatnya buat teriak 'Aha!' sambil menjentikkan jari.

Hanabi punya ide.

"Gaara-nii nggak bawa baju?" tanyanya bersemangat.

Sasori mengangguk. Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Dia nggak bawa apa-apa?"

Sasori mulai berpikir kalau Hyuuga di depannya ini ada rencana buat maling ke rumahnya. Bahaya. Dia harus begadang nanti malam.

.

.

.

Empat hari sebelumnya…

Hinata yang akan merapikan meja makan terhenti sesaat ketika melihat Hanabi sayik telepon-teleponan sambil senyum-senyum. Satu hal yang bikin Hinata terus terpaku, adalah saat Hanabi menyebutkan nama orang itu.

Sasori.

Tunggu! Sejak kapan mereka berdua akrab?

Hanabi nggak sedang naksir Sasori, kan?

"Hanabi-chan…" panggilnya dari dapur. Hanabi melongokkan kepalanya sesaat, lalu kembali bicara di telepon. Hinata menghela nafas. Memilih menjadi detektif yang selalu ingin tahu ketimbang menjadi seorang kakak yang menjunjung tinggi privasi adiknya, Hinata merapatkan tubuh ke dinding, dan menempelkan telinganya di sana.

Menguping.

"Ah, aku nggak bisa hari ini. Besok aja gimana? Ah! Iya! Besok aku ke langsung ke rumah kakak aja. Aku benar-benar penasaran. Masuk kamar orang lain, mengutak-atik privasinya, menyenangkan!"

Wajah Hinata memucat. Masuk kamar orang lain, katanya? Masuk kamar orang? Masuk kamar?

Garis bawahi.

Hanabi masuk kamar orang lain? Sasori?

Hinata hampir pingsan.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

.

.

.

Tiga hari sebelumnya…

Gaara pasti akan marah besar saat tahu kamarnya berubah menjadi kapal pecah hanya dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam. Lemari terbuka, pakaian berserakan di kasur, lantai, buku-buku di bawah kolong, lembaran kertas tugas yang belum diserahkan berhamburan, bungkus makanan yang dibawa Hanabi buat ngisi perutnya yang lapar juga berserak, tumpahan soda di seprai oleh Sasori, remah-remah roti yang dimakan Ino, serta bau kaus kaki dari trio rusuh juga makin membuat ruangan tambah sumpek.

Oh, God!

Tapi lupakan semua itu, karena Hanabi menemukan sesuatu yang menarik kali ini.

Semua mata melongokkan kepalanya di atas sebuah kotak kecil. Hanabi mengambil segepok foto yang terikat rapi karet gelang. Foto seorang pria dengan baju tidur kelinci, lalu orang yang berciuman mesra, lalu orang berambut putih yang mengintip you-know-what dari jendela kamar mandi, dan masih banyak lagi. Membolak-balikkan lembaran gambar, Hanabi menemukan tulisan di sana.

Foto orang dengan baju kelincinya, Shiroyama. Foto sepasang kekasih, Deidara. Foto si mesum, bertuliskan Hidan. Lalu, ada juga foto-foto lain dengan nama berbeda; Shiroi, Ryouta, Sastoshi… Ah, membaca satu persatu membuat Hanabi males. Hingga akhirnya tiba ditumpukan foto yang terakhir, ada gambar Hinata yang melihat Naruto dari jauh di lapangan sekolah, ada Hinata yang tersipu malu sambil melihat keluar jendela kelas, ada foto Hinata yang terlihat kecewa, ada nee-channya yang tersenyum malu, dan yang terakhir yang bikin Hanabi, Sasori, bahkan Ino tersenyum.

Ada foto Hinata dan Gaara yang… tersenyum?

Gaara?

Hanabi mengakui kalau Gaara yang stoic itu benar-benar keren, tapi dia yang tersenyum benar-benar… cute! Kawaii! Nilai plus buat Gaara sebagai pertimbangan Hanabi untuk merestui hubungan kakaknya.

Hanabi mengalihkan pandangan pada Sasori, "Ceritakan soal semua orang yang ada foto-foto ini."

.

.

.

Dua hari sebelumnya…

Hidan yang merasakan ada hawa buruk di sekeliling Sasori menatap tak suka pada sepupu Gaara itu. "Apa?" tanyanya sinis.

"Aku mau minta bantuanmu."

"Huh? Memang apa urusanku?"

Mengambil selembar foto dari sakunya, Sasori mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasnya.

.

.

.

Sehari sebelumnya…

"Nih…" dengan tampang tak ikhlas Hidan menyerahkan sembilan lembar tiket pesawat VIP pada Sasori, si cowok berambut merah itu cuma bisa nyengir. "Makasih ya?"

Hidan memutar matanya, mengacuhkan Sasori, dan pergi.

Sasori mengambil ponselnya, menghubungi Hanabi.

"Hallo?"

.

.

.

Kembali ke masa sekarang…

Hinata sedikit tergesa-gesa mengepak barangnya. Memilah-milah baju jadi terasa lebih sulit. Dia ingin tampil sesempurna mungkin dihadapan Gaara. Sedikit kepayahan sih, tapi tak masalah. Bibirnya melengkung ke atas, menandakan ia berada dalam mood tertingginya.

Hanabi yang telah berdiri di depan pintu melihat puas ke arah Hinata. Dia masih memegang delapan tiket lain di tangannya. Yah, seperti Robin yang butuh teman untuk tinggal di hutan, Hanabi juga butuh beberapa orang untuk membantunya di New York nanti.

Berusaha tampil setenang mungkin, Hanabi masuk, naik ke kasur, dan memejamkan matanya.

Welcome in my dreamland…

**TBC**

**Terima kasih buat readers dan reviewers yang udah mau mereview.**

**Arrigatou Gozaimazu.**

**Kyaa! Night-san ternyata mau ngeriphiuw fic Haze ini… oh my Goat! #Teriak-teriak# semoga tetap mau membaca ya?**

**AlwaysGaaHina, apa ini kelamaan, yak? Semoga tetap mau menunggu.**

**Gaaraluphinata, makasih banyak udah mau menunggu. Tenang, Haze nggak ada niat buat menghiatuskan fic ini… asal mau bersabar aja… ahaha…**

**Buat para reviewer lain yang nggak sempat disebutin satu-persatu juga, ARIGATOU! Setiap review membuat saya jadi tambah semangat membuat fic.**

**Mungkin Haze hanya bisa apdet seminggu sekali. Gomen ne.**

**Di chapter ini Gaara cuma numpang nama… huhu… sabar Gaara-kun… bukan maksud author buat melupakanmu…**

**Hanabi pinter, kan?**

**Itu saya loh, yang ngajarin… Ya kan, Hanabi? #ngedipin mata# Hanabi pingsan, Gaara mendeathglare, and akhirnya author kabur.**

**Mind to Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, abal, typo.**

**Chapter 9**

"Gaara-sa-"

Kata-kata maid itu berhenti ketika matanya menangkap sosok Gaara yang berbalik, menghadap dirinya dengan pandangan tajam yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. Tubuhnya yang menjulang menghalangi sinar matahari senja yang seharusnya bisa menerobos kaca jendela dengan mudah. Rambut Gaara yang liar tak terlihat buruk ketika dirinya terbalut dalam busana eksekutif yang sangat eksklusif.

Setelan jas hitam memang tak pernah bisa diremehkan.

Berusaha membasahi tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba kering, maid pirang itu menelan ludah. Tangannya meremas ujung rok hitam yang ia kenakan, menekan segala macam kegugupan yang menghampiri.

Gaara memperhatikannya.

Gadis ini… mirip Hinata.

Mirip. Jika saja rambutnya tidak pirang, matanya lavender pucat, seorang Jepang, dan keluarga Hyuuga.

"Kau gugup," katanya.

Si pelayan mengangkat kepalanya dengan wajah memerah, "G-Gaara-sama, t-tuan besar meminta Anda u-untuk segera ke ruangannya," dan helaan nafas kelegaan keluar seusai dirinya selesai dengan tugasnya.

"Hm," sahut Gaara.

Gadis itu membungkuk, lalu segera berlalu. Ketika ruangan kembali memberikan Gaara privasi, gadis itu tersenyum sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di balik daun pintu kecoklatan.

**OoOo**

Hanabi hanya bisa memijit pelipisnya saat Konohamaru memajang tampang tanpa dosa dan mengajak Udon, sahabat baiknya yang berkaca mata dan… ingusan untuk ikut bersama mereka.

"Kenapa kau bawa dia?" Hanabi berbisik pelan di telinga Sarutobi muda sambil melirik bocah berambut mangkok yang berjarak sekitar lima meter dari tempat mereka berdua.

"Ah, nggak apa-apa. Udon itu pinter, loh."

"Tapi nanti tiketnya kurang." Hampir saja Hanabi menambahkan kata 'dodol' untuk cowok jabrik idola cewek se-SMPnya Hanabi.

"Ayolah, plis. Dia temanku," wajah puppy eyes Konohamaru justru bikin Hanabi mules, "Aku nggak mungkin senang-senang tanpa ngajak dia," tambahnya.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau senang-senang! Kita itu lagi dalam misi. Tahu nggak, sih?"

Konohamaru tahu dia ikut Hanabi untuk membantu Cupid dalam tugasnya. Habis, kayaknya anak Aphrodite itu kelamaan. Tapi masalahnya…

"Kenapa kamu ngajak aku?"

Yups! Kenapa juga, Hanabi ngajak Konohamaru.

Hanabi nyengir.

Mari membuat beberapa tebakan.

Kerja kelompok? Nggak juga.

Jalan-jalan? Nope.

Study banding? Hah?

Yang ini pasti bener…

Uhm,

Cinta?

.

.

.

Hanabi mikir bentar. Wajahnya merah.

.

.

.

Hah? Big NO!

Terus?

Ya jelas karena Konohamaru cucu dari kakek Sarutobi, pemilik hotel bintang lima yang punya banyak cabang di belahan dunia lain, yang artinya juga ada di kota besar kayak New York. Jadi tuh, aslinya Hanabi ngajak Konohamaru supaya mereka dapet tempat tinggal selama di sana.

Masa minta sama Hidan juga? Kasihan, kan?

Bener gak?

"Hei! Hei! Rambut merah! Jangan seret aku!"

"Berisik! Kau juga harus ikut!"

"Males!"

"Aku juga berat sebenarnya membawamu,"Sasori menghela nafas, "tapi kau adalah tiket kami agar bisa kembali ke Jepang nanti."

"Huh! Udah dikasih tiket pergi, tiket pulang juga minta."

Apa author tadi ada bilang kasihan sama Hidan?

Balik lagi ke Hanabi yang setengah mati nahan amarahnya…

"Jangan-jangan…" tatapan menyelidik Konohamaru bikin Hanabi merinding, "… kau ingin jalan-jalan berdua denganku…"

Wajah Hanabi tambah merah.

"… iyakan…"

Ok. Wajah Konohamaru saat ini begitu menggoda untuk ditonjok. Hanabi mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk bersabar.

"… sayang?"

Twitch!

Bogem mentah mendarat di pipi si Sarutobi, meninggalkan lebam yang cukup parah.

Semoga kita semua dapat pelajarannya.

Jangan pancing emosi Hanabi yang labil kalau kau tak mau dibunuh.

**OoOo**

"Minggu depan aku akan mengadakan pesta penyambutan untukmu," jeda sejenak, "Sekaligus memperkenalkanmu pada semua rekan kerjaku. Memperkenalkanmu sebagai pewarisku."

Gaara diam. Ingin sekali menolak, berontak, kabur, tapi dia tahu dia tak akan pernah bisa.

"Karura akan datang bersama kakakmu."

Angin lembut menerobos masuk melalui jendela yang sedikit terbuka, membuat rambut merah Gaara bergoyang. Pemuda itu benci semua ini. Dia tak ingin bertemu dengan Karura meski Temari pengecualian baginya. Satu-satunya kakak yang dia miliki, sebagai adik, dia merindukannya. Tapi baik Karura maupun orang yang duduk angkuh di kursi kebesarannya saat ini, mereka berdua, ibu dan ayahnya, terlihat menjengkelkan.

"Kenapa diam? Kau tak ingin bertemu mereka?"

Gaara masih bungkam.

"Mereka ibu dan kakakmu, kan?" sang ayah menegakkan posisi duduknya, "Kenapa kau membenci mereka?" Dalam hatinya, tuan Sabaku begitu berharap kalau Gaara benar-benar membenci mereka berdua, dengan begitu, dia tak akan kesulitan memaksa Gaara tetap di sini. "Kenapa diam?"

Gaara berdiri dan berbalik. Sesaat sebelum keluar dia berhenti, "Aku pernah bilang, tak akan tinggal bersamamu, tidak juga bersama dia. Tidak bersama kalian."

**OoOo**

Hinata merasa jantungnya berdetak cepat ketika langkahnya semakin dekat ke tangga pesawat. Sejenak ia berhenti, menimbang-nimbang; apakah tak apa menemui Gaara? Apa dia tak akan mengganggu? Apalagi status sosial mereka yang ternyata begitu jauh. "Uhm… Hanabi-chan…" panggil Hinata.

Hanabi yang beberapa langkah di depannya berbalik, "Ada apa, Nee-chan?"

Batalkan! Hati Hinata memberi perintah. "K-kita…" Hinata yang gugup karena bingung mulai memainkan telunjuknya, "… p-pulang."

WHAT?

"Hinata-nee, kenapa?" Hanabi berusaha bertanya selembut mungkin padahal hatinya udah mesem-mesem gak karuan. 'Jangan! Jangan pulang! Sia-sia donk usahaku. Aduh, keringatku itu emas tahu! Nee-san jangan macam-macam, deh. Cukup satu macam aja.'

Hinata menunduk, memilih memperhatikan aspal hitam yang jelek daripada wajah Hanabi yang cantik tapi sangar. "A-aku merasa k-kita hanya akan m-mengganggunya."

"Kenapa?"

"Y-ya. D-dia kaya."

Hanabi pingin nanya, 'apa hubungannya?' tapi sebagai orang yang telah berpengalaman selama belasan tahun tinggal bersama Hinata, dia yakin kakaknya itu minder dan tahu kalau pertanyaan itu nantinya cuma bikin hari Hinata yang udah mendung tanpa Gaara tambah gelap. "Hinata…" panggilnya sambil melangkah mendekat. Hinata yang merasa dipanggil, mengangkat alisnya dan berpikir kalau Hanabi ini mulai nggak sopan sama kakaknya sendiri. "…dengarkan aku," dua telapak tangan Hanabi menyentuh bahu Hinata, menimpakan beban di sana dengan mencengkramnya erat, "Kau tak perlu berfikir aneh-aneh. Kita hanya datang mengunjunginya, dan jika nanti dia memang tidak senang atas kedatangan kita," Hanabi menghela nafas, aku akan membunuhnya, "kita akan pergi."

Uh-oh.

Se-simple itu kah?

"H-Hanabi-chan… a-aku rasa…"

"Kita akan pergi sekarang Nee-chan," Hanabi memutus pembicaraan. Tangannya menarik Hinata, mendorong si gadis pemalu memperjuangkan cintanya.

Ayo maju Hinata!

**OoOo**

Hanabi, Sasori, Ino, Konohamaru, Udon, Hidan, Kabuto, Deidara, dan Pein. Bisa membayangkan seperti apa dunia tanpa mereka?

Yang pastinya, suhu dipermukaan bumi akan selalu sejuk dan nyaman.

Pertama, gak ada Hanabi dan Konohamaru yang masih asyik perang urat syaraf. Gak ada juga Udon yang buang-buang sesuatu dari dalam tubuhnya lewat dua celah di wajah; ingus. Ugh! Juga gak ada Hidan yang asyik ngedumel karena beli tiket tambahan untuk dirinya sendiri karena si Udon ikut. Terus gak ada orang yang bilang 'seni adalah ledakan'. Ditambah lagi, kita gak perlu ngelihat ada kakek-kakek dengan wajah yang masih oh-so-sweet dan juga orang yang tahan ditindik piercing hitam tebal nan karatan di hampir seluruh tubuhnya.

Maka dari itu, jangan salahkan kalau dua orang berpakaian serba hitam yang berhasil diidentifikasikan sebagai para bodyguard papanya Gaara tak mengizinkan mereka masuk.

Masuk?

Ya, mereka sudah sampai di New York, menginap di hotel Sarutobi, dan sekarang berkunjung ke rumah Gaara. Merasa terlalu cepat?

Salahkan saya yang tak bisa mengkalkulasi waktu yang diperlukan untuk terbang dari Jepang ke NY ditambah perbedaan waktu di kedua tempat, ditambah waktu istirahat dan beres-beres, serta lamanya naik taksi dari hotel sampai ke Sabaku Palace.

Rumah megah dengan taman yang begitu indah, dikelilingi tembok besar sebagai pelindungnya. Gaara pasti senang berada di sini.

Hinata yang putus asa berdiri di belakang Hanabi dengan wajah tertekuk. Melirik Nee-channya yang malang, Hanabi mengambil langkah.

"Hei!" katanya dengan mata tajam yang bisa disejajarkan dengan mata seekor elang, "Kau tahu kami siapa?"

Kedua orang itu menggeleng.

"Kami," desisnya, suaranya ditekan sedalam mungkin agar bisa mendapatkan feel yang cukup untuk membuat bulu kuduk merinding, "temannya Gaara."

Terus?

"Izinkan kami masuk."

Kedua bodyguard itu saling berpandangan. Bukan tatapan penuh cinta kawan-kawan, melainkan tatapan penuh tanya. Gadis kecil ini ngomong apa, sih?

Satu kesalahan Hanabi, dia itu bicara dengan bahasa Jepang yang aslinya ditulis dalam bahasa Indonesia karena selain lemah matematika saya juga lemah bahasa asing.

Ino mengambil alih. Tangannya menarik Hanabi, mengisyaratkan biar-aku-yang-maju. "A-ano…" dia membuka mulutnya takut-takut, grogi karena sadar bahasa Inggrisnya buruk. Yah, wajah bule gak menjamin dia mahir bahasa asing, kan? "We are Gaara's friends. From Japan. Want to meet him. Can he come here to find us?"

Ino dan semua orang lain yang ada di sana menatap penuh harap, salah satu bodyguard itu mengangguk, kemudian…

"No."

"B-but why?"

"No reason."

"Huh?"

"Hey ya!" Sasori ikut-ikutan maju, "Aku sepupunya Gaara, you know? I can melapor to my Ojii-san kalau keponakannya yang cakep ini nggak diizinkan masuk sama you. You mau dipecat?"

Hanabi nepuk jidat, yang lainnya cekikikan, dan Hinata mengambil alih.

"Please… Bodyguard-san. I-I mean… we… have to meet him. It's important." Merasa tak mendapat tanggapan, Hidan yang di belakang mulai angkat bicara, "She is his girl-friend, sir. Can you guess what will happen if Gaara knows his girl is not allowed to meet him?"

Si bodyguard menunjukkan gelagat tertariknya, tapi…

"We can't."

Oh.

Selanjutnya bagaimana?

Suara klakson menggaung di udara. Seorang gadis manis dengan rambut pirangnya keluar dari Ferari hitam yang diparkirkan beberapa meter di belakang rombongan dari Jepang. "Sasori!" panggilnya.

Si pemilik nama menoleh, lalu tersenyum lebar, "Temari-nee!"

.

.

.

Keindahan yang dipampangkan rumah keluarga Gaara begitu memukau, membuat Hinata yang melangkah masuk semakin menciut. Kenapa dia harus ke tempat ini?

Pintu utama dibuka, Hinata justru semakin dalam menunduk. Merasa tak layak, membuatnya ingin menangis.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Suara sepatu yang menghantam lantai.

Hinata menajamkan pendengarannya.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Bunyinya semakin kencang.

Tap! Tap!

Berhenti.

Hinata dipaksa berbalik saat sesuatu menarik pergelangan tangannya. Penasaran, wajahnya terangkat. Selanjutnya, Hinata merasa lemas. Tubuhnya hampir saja terjatuh.

"Hinata?" jade itu membelalak begitu lebar, terkejut bercampur senang. Tangannya melingkari pinggang Hinata dengan kokoh, "Hinata?" ulangnya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, memastikan bahwa semua ini bukan mimpi.

"G-Ga-Gaa…" Hinata tak pernah bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena panggilan alam.

Semua mata yang ada di sana menemukan pemandangan yang tak biasa dengan Hinata dan Gaara yang menjadi tokoh utamanya.

"Hinata-nee?"

"Hanabi," Konohamaru menyikut pelan Hyuuga junior, "kakakmu…"

"Ya," sahutnya dengan pandangan tak percaya, "Pingsan."

Uh-oh!

Hinata? Kamu pura-pura, kan? Buka matamu. Gaara panik tuh.

Gaara, jangan bikin nafas buatan!

**TBC**

**Adakah yang mau mereview? (^^)**

**Mind to Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**oOOo**

16 April, Sunagakure…

Seorang Sabaku Gaara kehilangan arah.

Matanya yang berair menatap lemah nisan batu tak bernyawa. Tangannya terjulur, menyentuh puncak batu, berusaha menyampaikan segala yang dia rasa pada orang yang telah tiada.

Tapi nisan itu hanya diam, menyebarkan hawa dingin yang terasa menusuk. Gaara tahu ini akhirnya. Akhir ketika hidup tak lagi cukup menyenangkan untuk dilakukan. Akhir saat orang merasa terlalu lelah menghadapi semua masalahnya. Akhir ketika Kankurou, kakak laki-lakinya, tak lagi sanggup melawan penyakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya.

Mungkin lebih baik begini. Mungkin Kankurou akan lebih senang di sana. Jauh di langit. Jauh dari keluarga. Jauh dari masalah.

Mungkin Gaara harus mempertimbangkan untuk ikut. Mungkin Gaara sudah terlalu lelah hidup. Mungkin Gaara sudah terlalu malas menghadapi masalah. Mungkin Gaara seharusnya juga mati. Mungkin…

'Sejujurnya Gaara, aku ingin terus hidup. Tapi, aku rasa sudah cukup bila hanya kau saja.'

Tapi kata-kata Kankurou menahannya.

Untuk Kankurou, dia harus hidup.

'Berjanjilah.'

Itu janjinya.

Tepukan hangat mendarat di bahunya, menyadarkan Gaara dari lamunannya. Sasori ikut berjongkok di sampingnya. "Sudahlah," katanya, "Kankurou akan lebih baik di sana." Sasori tersenyum, "Ayo! Kau jadi tinggal di rumah ku, kan?"

.

.

.

10 April, Sunagakure Hospital…

Ruangan serba putih dan bau obat-obatan membuat Gaara merasa sesak. Matanya melirik kakak yang duduk di kasur sambil menghadap jendela, menyerap sinar mentari.

Pukul delapan pagi. Gaara seharusnya sudah berangkat sekolah dari tadi, tapi dia malah ada di sini. Duduk di bangku, di tepi kasur Kankurou.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahan di ruangan yang bau obat ini?"

Kankurou menoleh sebentar, lalu kembali menatap jendela.

Saat itu cuaca cerah. Di samping jendela ada pohon rindang yang begitu hijau. Di salah satu ranting yang terletak sedikit di ujung, seekor burung gereja memberi makan anak-anaknya yang masih basah; baru menetas.

"Kau tahu Gaara," Kankurou tersenyum, "aku sudah seminggu di sini."

"…"

"Awalnya, burung-burung kecil itu," tangan kanannya menunjuk sangkar yang didiami oleh anak burung gereja yang asyik makan cacing dari ibu mereka, "mereka hanya sebuah telur. Kecil. Rapuh. Dan pasti sangat berbahaya. Habis, kadang banyak hewan yang tergiur untuk mencicipi kelezatan telur burung yang jelas-jelas nggak seenak telur ayam."

Gaara terfokus pada Kankurou.

"Menyenangkan sekali melihat sesuatu seperti burung gereja itu. Kau tahu, melihat mereka berkembang, dari telur, menetas dan jadi anak burung yang lucu, lalu jadi dewasa. Entah kenapa aku merasa turut andil dalam hidup mereka. Seolah-olah akulah yang sedang berada dalam telur itu, di saat yang sama, aku seolah ibu mereka," Kankurou tertawa renyah kali ini, "soalnya aku juga berharap mereka bisa segera menetas, terus hidup, tumbuh…" bibir pucatnya lagi-lagi melengkung senang, "… ahaha, mungkin agak berlebihan, ya?"

"Kalau begitu inginnya kau melihat mereka tumbuh besar, teruslah buka matamu." Yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakan Gaara adalah: tetaplah hidup.

"Sejujurnya Gaara, aku ingin terus hidup. Tapi, aku rasa sudah cukup bila hanya kau saja."

"Berhenti bicara seolah kau akan segera mati."

"Aku telah melihatmu tumbuh dari bayi cengeng yang menyebalkan menjadi orang sok keren begini. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali melihatmu terus tumbuh jadi seorang pria. Bagaimana saat ketika kau jatuh cinta, curhat tentang pacarmu padaku, saat kau menikah, atau bahkan melihat raut wajahmu yang luar biasa datar itu akan segera berubah 180 derajat ketika isterimu melahirkan keponakan-keponakanku. Ah, ingin melihat wajah kerenmu yang akan keriput ketika tua. Tapi aku tak bisa, kan?"

"Berhenti," Gaara menekan rahangnya kuat, "berhenti bersikap bodoh, Kankurou!" hardiknya pada sang kakak, "Kau," katanya dengan suara yang begitu berat, "kau tak akan mati. Kau akan melihatku tumbuh, jadi pria dewasa. Maka tetaplah hidup."

Angin lembut masuk dari jendela yang terbuka. Mengibarkan tirai putih yang hampir transparan. Di saat yang sama, Kankurou mendapat keyakinan. "Sama seperti burung itu Gaara. Aku yang melihatmu tumbuh, juga merasa hal yang sama. Aku seolah ayah dan ibu yang mencemaskan anaknya yang bertingkah mirip berandalan. Aku juga seolah dirimu yang baik yang cemas melihat diriku sendiri dalam mengambil langkah. Berharap-harap semoga langkah yang kau ambil tak salah." Tawa lagi-lagi keluar dari mulut Kankurou, "Mungkin aku akan mati, tapi kau akan hidup. jadilah dewasa, Gaara. Meski tanpaku," matanya menatap dalam jade sang adik, "Berjanjilah."

.

.

.

Kankurou pernah tertekan, Gaara pernah ketakutan. Saat Kankurou mengenal kata menyerah, Gaara telah putus asa. Tapi kemudian keduanya tahu bahwa mereka juga bisa saling menguatkan. Itu sebabnya Kankurou terus bertahan, sementara Gaara membuat harapan. Keduanya pernah berusaha, keduanya pernah terluka, tapi kemudian keduanya juga akhirnya menerima.

Kankurou terus berusaha seiring detaknya yang melemah.

Gaara terus berharap walau kemungkinan semakin menipis setiap harinya.

Kankurou menghilang.

Gaara terus berjalan.

**oOOo**

Hinata yang hampir nggak sadar sepenuhnya segera batal untuk pingsan saat merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di wajahnya. Perlahan, dia mulai tahu kalau pandangannya gelap, kepalanya pusing, dan dadanya bergemuruh. Nafasnya terasa mirip ibu-ibu gemuk yang pake korset; sesak. Ugh!

"…nata-nee?"

Suara aneh mulai masuk lagi ke telinganya yang sempat kedap suara.

"…nata-chan?"

Ini suaranya nge-bas. Pasti punya Sasori.

"Hinata?"

Yang ini… berat, dalam, keren. Mirip banget sama…

"Hinata?"

…Gaara?

Pikiran terakhir sukses bikin Hinata langsung membuka matanya tanpa perlu hitungan detik. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah sepasang mata jade indah milik Sabaku junior yang berada dalam radius kurang dari lima sentimeter ke wajahnya. Tanpa perlu perintah, wajah Hinata memerah.

"Tuh kan! Aku bener!" teriak Udon yang berdiri di belakang Konohamaru, "Siapa dulu? Udon!" dengan tingkat ke-PD-an tinggi dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan membusungkan dada, berasa jadi tokoh pahlawan bertopeng yang membantu Pangeran bersatu dengan Puteri Salju, dia.

Konohamaru mendekati Hanabi sambil nyengir, "Ne, Hanabi-chan," salah satu lengannya mengamit leher Hanabi, melingkarkannya nyaman di sana, "ada untungnya kan aku bawa Udon?"

Ya. Walau malas mengakuinnya, ide Udon ternyata ampuh ngebangunin kakaknya tercinta tanpa diguyur air. Tapi kan- "Idenya nggak bener!"

"Huh! Nggak bener? Buktinya ideku berhasil, kan?" Udon yang ternyata mendengar nggak terima.

Hanabi menatapnya tajam, "Ide apa itu?" tangannya bersedekap mantap, "Kebanyakan nonton cerita dongeng! Dasar anak kecil!"

Hah?

"Ih, kok bisa sih, ide ciuman itu keluar dari mulutmu! Itu bisa menjurus, tau!"

Kok, omongan Hanabi makin ngawur?

"Kan romantis, Hanabi," Bela Udon.

"Mana ada sih laki-laki mikirin romatis. Dasar bocah!" sahut Hanabi yang tak akan pernah mau mengalah.

Beralih dari pertengkaran trio ABG yang nggak sama sekali jelas, kita kembali pada suatu titik yang memperlihatkan Hinata yang masih ada dalam rengkuhan Gaara dengan tatapan tak percaya. Mulutnya sedikit ternganga saat menyadari rasa aneh apa tadi yang dia rasa di wajahnya. Tangan kanannya terangkat, menyentuh bibirnya.

Sudut bibir Gaara terangkat.

"G-Gaara…"

"Hm?"

"T-Tadi… a-ano… itu…" Hinata yang merasa paru-parunya kosong menarik nafas sebanyak mungkin sebelum lanjut berkata, " …kissu?" Gaara tak menjawab atau mengangguk, tapi Hinata sudah bisa menebak jawabannya saat dilihatnya tarikan di bibir pemuda itu semakin lebar.

Oh my…

"Hinata-nee memang dikissu sama Gaara-nii."

…God!

Leher Hinata berputar, menuju ke satu-satunya adik yang dia punya, meminta penjelasan.

"Iya!" Hanabi sekali lagi angkat suara, "Hinata-nee dikissu sama Gaara-nii." Kalau ada yang bilang naik jet coaster itu paling bisa bikin deg-deg-an sampai stadium akhir, dia perlu jadi Hinata buat tahu yang lebih parah. Si Gaara mah, tetap biasa aja. Apalagi Hanabi yang justru senang banget lihat pemandangan ala telenovela ada di depannya secara langsung. "Di bibir." Tambah gadis Hyuuga itu.

Gak perlu hitungan waktu, Hinata langsung KO di pelukan Gaara.

**oOOo**

"Jadi…" Temari memandang tak percaya pada Hinata yang terbaring di tempat tidur, "… dia benar-benar… pacar Gaara?"

Sasori terkekeh, "Aku sendiri juga tak percaya jika tak melihatnya sendiri," ujar pemuda itu sambil mengambil tempat duduk di samping Ino. "Sofa yang nyaman," cetusnya.

"Heh, dia bahkan terus menungguinya di tepi kasur," Temari melirik adiknya, "Benar-benar ajaib gadis itu!" celetuknya senang, matanya menerawang, "Seandainya Kankurou melihatnya, dia akan berkata apa, ya?"

"Mungkin akan mengucapkan selamat karena akhirnya ada yang mau dengan adik kecilnya," bisik Sasori –takut kalau-kalau Gaara mendengar.

Temari tertawa lagi. Senang karena pemikirannya akan Gaara selama ini salah. Senang karena adiknya baik-baik saja. Senang karena sebagai seorang kakak, Temari bisa tenang melihat keadaan Gaara yang bahagia. "Aku… akan membantu Gaara."

"Hah?"

Temari menatap Sasori yakin, "Aku akan membantu Gaara agar kembali ke jepang. Kabur dari Ayah."

"Kau… serius?"

**oOOo**

Wajah Hinata yang awalnya pucat kini memerah lagi. Pasalnya lengan Gaara sepertinya menemukan kenyamanan saat melingkar di tubuh mungilnya. Bahu Gaara yang tegap menjadi tempat sandaran untuk kepala Hinata yang memang butuh hal itu. Ia masih terlalu lelah.

Sinar keemasan di langit masuk menembus jendela kaca dan terbias di wajah keduanya. Entah kenapa, jantung Hinata terasa semakin berat setiap detiknya.

"Kau membuatku takut."

Suara Gaara yang terdengar begitu dekat di telinganya semakin menambah efek sesak, bahkan kini perutnya mulai terasa aneh.

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

Hinata memilih diam dan tersenyum. Tangannya naik, menepuk pundak Gaara pelan, membalas pelukannya.

Pelukan Gaara semakin mengerat saat kemudian dia mulai bicara kembali, "Kau pingsan lama sekali."

Bisa tidak waktu berhenti sejenak?

Karena Hinata sepertinya tak ingin pergi dari saat mendebarkan ini.

Bisa tidak Hinata berharap?

Karena dia ingin terus selamanya begini.

"Hinata?"

"Y-ya?"

"Kita pulang ya?"

Hinata memejamkan matanya. Tangan kanannya menepuk lagi pundak Gaara pelan. Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Ya."

Jepang! We are coming!

**TBC…**

**Hehe… maaf lama updatenya ya, minna! Udah lama, pendek lagi. Ckck.**

**Semoga chapter ini nggak mengecewakan.**

**Disclaimer n warning ada di chap. 1 ya…**

**Oh iya, sekedar info, scene terakhir Haze dapet pas lagi ngedenger lagu 'More than words' yang dinyanyiin Westlife. Keren banget!**

**Huhu… T.T Kanky jadi ninggal. Oh, tidak! Tapi lebih baik gitu. Dari pada jadi kakak aneh yang suka main boneka, lebih baik jadi kakak bijak yang bersikap dewasa walaupun akhirnya cepet berpulang, kan? Haha… #ketawa ala setan#**

**Ya, hidup itu memang indah… #gaknyambung**

**^^v**

**Mind to Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

OooO

Angin semilir yang berhembus meniupkan jejak-jejak hujan yang baru saja usai. Titik-titik air yang melekat di ujung dedaunan perlahan turun, jatuh, membentur nisan Kankurou serta Gaara yang menggigil.

Seminggu Kankurou mendekam di sana. Apa dia kesepian?

Gaara sengaja membatalkan –mengundurkan tepatnya –kepindahannya ke rumah Sasori. Dia ingin lebih lama, setidaknya selama yang ia bisa, untuk menemani kakaknya.

Seragam sekolah SMA yang dikenakannya basah, membuatnya seolah melekat erat di tubuh. Rambut merahnya jatuh tak berdaya, beberapa menempel di keningnya, melemah. Bibirnya terus saja bergetar, walau ia tak menyadarinya. Dia kedinginan.

Sulit dipercaya. Gaara bahkan ingin tertawa keras sekarang, tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah isak tangis tak jelas, yang semakin menjatuhkan kepribadiannya yang biasa. Kemana semua perginya keluarga? Kemana orang-orang yang seharusnya bisa melindungi mereka? Kemana ayahnya? Ibunya?

Sial!

Gaara mengutuk, entah pada siapa. Mungkin pada dirinya yang tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankan Kankurou. Mungkin kepada keadaan yang memaksanya untuk terpisah dengan kakaknya. Mungkin pada Tuan Sabaku dan Karura –ayah dan ibunya –karena bahkan belum pernah sekalipun mengunjungi pemakaman anak mereka sendiri.

Ya, mereka. Tentu saja!

Dari kecil, kehidupan keluarga yang didamba tak pernah mereka rasakan. Setiap hari, rumah yang seharusnya menjadi tempat bernaung berubah seolah neraka, panasnya membakar kebahagiaan yang selalu diimpikan. Dan semua itu karena pertengkaran memuakkan –yang sangat- sangat memuakkan bagi Gaara –antara ayah dan ibunya.

Saat itu, Gaara kecil hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik selimut tebalnya. Lalu Kankurou akan datang dan menepuk kepalanya, tersenyum, dan bilang semua akan baik-baik saja.

Dan sekarang, saat Gaara begitu tertekan, tanpa ada selimut yang bisa melindunginya, Kankurou juga tak ada untuk meyakinkannya. Kenapa dunia selalu saja mempermainkan manusia? Dalam hal ini, Gaara.

Jika bertanya soal benci, Gaara akan langsung mengingat kedua orang tuanya.

Dia benci mereka!

Dia. Benci. Mereka!

Ayahnya hanya tahu soal ambisi. Ibunya hanya tahu soal materi. Keduanya sering sekali memilih, dan cenderung menghindari segala resiko. Mereka selalu lari, dan tak akan pernah bisa mau kembali untuk menatap anak-anaknya. Entah itu Kankurou, Gaara, bahkan Temari.

Dan Gaara… benci mereka.

OooO

"Hei! Kena-" ucapan Temari terhenti begitu saja ketika matanya menangkap sosok Gaara yang masih memeluk Hinata. Wajahnya memerah sendiri. "Ah!" Pekiknya sambil nyengir, berusaha sebisa mungkin berwajah tanpa dosa untuk menghindari tatapan Gaara yang –bisa dibilang –mematikan.

Hinata sendiri semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Gaara seraya memejamkan mata dengan sangat erat sekali. Malu.

"Ahaha… ma-maaf," ujar Temari lalu mengambil langkah satu-satu, berjalan mundur dan menutup pintu kembali.

Gaara kembali memfokuskan diri pada Hinata yang disadarinya sedikit bergetar dan mencengkramnya kuat.

Mungkin dia harus berterima kasih pada Temari.

"Hey," panggil Gaara pelan.

"…"

"Kenapa kau ke sini?"

Hinata membuka matanya kembali dan segera menarik diri, lepas dari pelukan Gaara. Wajahnya semakin merah tak karuan. Benar juga? Alasan apa yang harus disampaikan? Dia rindu pada Gaara? Ah! Terlalu klise, bukan? Dipaksa Hanabi? Haduh, masa jadiin adik sendiri untuk tameng. Menyelamatkan Gaara dari orang tuanya sendiri? Yang ini kelihatan paling aneh.

"Hinata?"

"A-aku…" Hinata jelas terlihat gusar sekarang. Otaknya terus berpikir, tapi tak ada jawaban yang dirasa cukup bagus untuk pertanyaan Gaara. Bagaimana ini? Kami-sama… "A-aku… i-ingin, aku…m-merind-ah bukan. Kami-ya kami… kami merinduk…ah!" Hinata menceracau tak jelas.

"Kalau memang tak bisa menjawab, sebaiknya lupakan saja."

"Eh?"

"Aku tak akan menyiksamu dengan pertanyaan itu," kata-kata yang melegakan jika saja Hinata tak melihat seringaian lebar di wajah pacarnya, "Aku tahu kok, kau merindukanku."

Hinata melongo.

Sejak kapan tingkat ke-PD-an seorang Gaara membesar seukuran matahari?

Ok, selama ini Gaara memang sangat percaya diri, tapi bagaimana dia… dia… bisa sesombong ini? Kenapa jadi mirip Naruto?

"Heh, kenapa?" Gaara menyurukkan sedikit wajahnya ke depan dengan sengaja, memancing reaksi Hinata yang semakin terlihat gugup. "Kau merah, apa sakit?"

Gaara berpura-pura bodoh atau apa, sih? Yah, Hinata bisa saja marah tapi-

"Aku selalu suka kau yang seperti ini."

Wow!

Seketika angin sejuk berhembus dan membuat Hinata melayang dalam imajinasinya. Mau tak mau, Hinata semakin tersipu. Ah, masa bodoh dengan seringaian Gaara yang alih-alih tampak seram justru semakin membuat wajahnya tambah keren. Hinata sedang senang.

Sore itu, langit lembayung yang perlahan menggelap mencipratkan sedikit cahaya keemasannya pada Hinata dan Gaara, menciptakan badai baru dalam hati keduanya. Membuat rusuknya seakan dipaksa keluar untuk hancur, membebaskan sesuatu yang tertahan di dalamnya.

Gaara tak akan mau mengakuinya, tapi sama seperti Hinata yang hanya akan mengungkapkannya dalam hati, dia juga merasakannya; ia terus –dan akan selalu –jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama dalam setiap detik yang bergerak maju.

Hinata.

Gaara.

OooO

Berkali-kali Hinata menarik-narik ujung rok maidnya yang –menurutnya –terlalu pendek. Sejujurnya, ia risih. Ugh! Satu-satunya alasan yang memaksanya untuk bertahan adalah karena hanya ini cara untuk menyusup ke kediaman Sabaku yang jelas-jelas sangat secure.

Hinata menghela nafasnya.

Berterima kasihlah pada Hanabi yang ternyata telah menyiapkan semuanya. Ya. Gadis kecil dari klan Hyuuga itu sukses membujuk –memaksa –seorang Yakushi Kabuto yang ternyata juga punya butik di NY ini buat minjemin mereka kostum maid yang paling mahal. Terus, dia juga berhasil membuat Deidara yang nota bene anak pemilik Salon terkenal di Jepang untuk mendandai mereka. Lalu, Pein yang entah-kenapa-tapi-pasti-ada-Hanabi-dibaliknya mau merelakan tabungannya untuk nyewa van butut dan nyuap party organizer untuk mempekerjakan mereka dalam acara itu.

Ngerasa ada yang aneh nggak?

Kenapa mau kerja malah ngasih uang?

Oke. Udara mulai terasa dingin sekarang.

Hinata sedikit menggigil. Hawa beku yang muncul dari belakangnya membuat gadis itu sedikit bergidik ngeri. Merasa penasaran, Hinata berbalik takut-takut.

Di sana, berdiri Sasori sambil ngelakuin hal yang sama seperti Hinata barusan; narik-narik seragam maidnya.

Hinata tercengang untuk sesaat sebelum kemudian menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa. "S-Sas-Saso-"

"Hentikan Hinata!" gerutu si rambut merah sebal saat melihat Hinata menahan tawanya. Lihat saja, bahkan gadis itu sampai kesulitan memanggil namanya. Ah! Ingatkan dirinya untuk mencekik Deidara dan Kabuto nanti.

"M-Maaf," Hinata menunduk dengan tangan kanan membekap mulutnya sendiri, tapi tetap masih terdengar tawa kecil di sana.

Sasori menghela nafas, "Tertawalah sesukamu," katanya pada akhirnya. Menyerah. Dia memang terlihat konyol dengan semua ini. Semakin dipikir-pikir, ini bahkan lebih buruk dari make up untuk seorang badut. Habis, kalau dia tak menyamar jadi wanita, sudah pasti pamannya akan mengenalinya.

Sasori sekali lagi menghela nafas. Ah, pakaian maid wanita. Wa-ni-ta. Seragam dengan batas hanya beberapa centi di atas lutut yang menampakan kaki jenjangnya yang… oh Tuhan! Apa itu yang menempel di kaki Sasori? Bulu domba? Tapi hitam? Apa itu…

Hinata melihat Sasori dari atas ke bawah lalu ke atas lagi dan berhenti di… dada?

Bloody Hell!

Sejak kapan Hinata jadi pervert?

"I-itu…" Hinata menunjuk ragu-ragu dengan muka yang memerah, "apa?" Nggak mungkin Sasori suntik silicon, kan?

"Deidara menyuruhku memakainya. Disumpal pake jeruk."

"Oh," Hinata manggut.

Sementara itu mata Sasori mengitari ruangan, mencari sang sepupu yang menjadi tokoh utama dalam cerita ini. Ah! Itu dia!

Sabaku Gaara berjalan menuruni tangga dengan anggun layaknya kaum bangsawan. Dagunya sedikit naik, menyiratkan rasa angkuh. Matanya melirik setiap undangan dengan tajam dan berhenti pada satu titik di tengah kerumunan.

Hinata.

Bibirnya tertarik sedikit hingga membentuk sebuah senyum samar yang tak bisa dinikmati orang lain. Gaara hampir saja menemui Hinata jika tangannya tak keburu ditarik sang kakak yang malam itu terlihat begitu feminim dengan dress hitam yang elegan. Mata tajam Gaara memandang kesal pada kakaknya.

Kenapa?

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa, sih?" bisik Temari dengan nada suara kesal, "Kalau nanti orang curiga bagaimana?"

Gaara diam dan menurut saat Temari menyeretnya mendekat ke tuan Sabaku yang sedang berbincang dengan salah satu koleganya.

"Ayah," sapa Temari.

OooO

"Sudah belum?" tanya Konohamaru sambil terus mengawasi sekeliling dengan pakaian maid laki-lakinya.

"Sebentar…" sahut si rambut mangkok –Udon.

Setiap lima detik sekali Konohamaru melihat antara Udon dan halaman belakang Sabaku yang besar dan sepi. Keringat mengucur lewat pelipisnya. 'Ayolah…' mohonnya dalam hati. Udon sendiri masih asik mengutak-atik sekering rumah megah itu.

"Dapat!" seru Udon. Dan sedetik kemudian, semua lampu padam.

OooO

Gaara bisa merasakan sebuah tangan menarik lengannya saat semua pandangannya gelap. Hampir saja ia melawan jika hidungnya tak mencium bau parfum lavender yang selalu dipakai Hinata. Tanpa banyak bertanya dia ikut kemana tangan itu membawanya.

"Hinata?" bisiknya.

"Ya. Ini aku."

Setelah yakin bahwa yang menariknya benar-benar Hinata,genggaman tangan Gaara semakin erat, mulutnya mendekat ke arah gadis itu, lalu berbisik lagi, "Terima kasih,"

'Ya,' sahut Hinata dalalm hati.

"Semua sudah berkumpul?" tanya sang pemimpin rencana, Hanabi, di dalam sebuah van yang mereka sewa.

BRAK!

Nampak Konohamaru dan Udon yang megap-megap di ambang pintu, berusaha mencari nafas yang hampir habis. "Sudah!" ujar Udon.

Hanabi mijit-mijit pelipisnya. "Kenapa kalian lama sekali? Bukannya cuma mutusin arus?"

"Iya. Tapi kuputuskan permanen," si Udon nyengir, "Hebat kan aku?" dadanya membusung, "Dengan begitu, waktu kita untuk kabur makin banyak."

"Ya, terserahmu lah," Hanabi tak ambil pusing.

Lalu van mereka langsung cabut sementara pada bodyguard disibukkan oleh keriuhan orang yang panic.

Selangkah lagi menuju Jepang.

OooO

Di ruang kerjanya Sabaku senior tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan kemarahannya saat Temari bilang Gaara telah pergi. Bagaimana mungkin dia berbuat hal memalukan seperti itu? Kabur di tengah-tengah pesta? Memuakkan!

"Tapi ayah, sekali saja…" Temari menelan ludah berkali-kali untuk meyakinkan dirinya bicara lagi, "… biarkan Gaara."

Tuan Sabaku memandang tajam pada puterinya. "Kau kira siapa kau?" desisnya. Temari sangat yakin kalau ada nada mengancam di suara ayahnya. "Hah! Kau kira siapa dia? Siapa kalian?" tantangnya. Beberapa saat suasana hening semelum akhirnya ayahnya berdiri dan berjalan keluar. "Aku akan menyusul anak itu."

Mata Temari membulat.

Ayahnya benar-benar nekat.

OooO

Mentari senja yang hangat membuat pipi Hinata memanas. Matanya melirik Gaara yang menatap lurus entah kemana, tapi tangannya terus menggenggam jemari Hinata erat. Apa ini mimpi? Hatinya bertanya-tanya. Matanya terasa berat dan tubuhnya terasa lelah. Perlahan, Hinata memejamkan matanya. Tertidur.

Gaara masih terus memandang ke depan, tapi tangannya merengkuh Hinata, membuat gadis itu bersandar di bahunya. Satu yang tak diketahui Hinata, sedikit rona merah mulai muncul di wajah Gaara yang terlihat senang.

Hanabi yang berada di sebelah mereka melirik dengan senyum kecil terpampang di wajahnya. Senang rasanya melihat Hinata yang bahagia.

"Hei, Hanabi. Kau nggak seharusnya melihat adegan itu." Konohamaru mendekatkan bibirnya dengan telinga Hanabi, membuat si Hyuuga sedikit terkejut.

Si bodoh ini, pikir Hanabi. Bisa-bisanya mereka duduk berdampingan. Oh! Demi kakek Sarutobi yang udah mati! Ini saat-saat paling menyedihkan dalam hidup seorang Hyuuga Hanabi selain ketika Moegi berhasil mengalahkan popularitasnya.

"Adegan apa sih? Mereka bahkan nggak ciuman! Kenapa nggak boleh dilihat?"

"Yah, siapa tahu kamu iri." Konohamaru menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, melirik Hanabi yang memandangnya tajam, lalu menepuk-nepukkan bahunya.

"Apa?"

"Kalau kau mau, aku tak keberatan meminjamkan bahuku."

Css!

Hanabi memerah.

Tahu nggak sih kalau Konohamaru terlihat keren dengan kata-kata barusan?

"Kok diem?"

Hanabi mengamat-amati cowok di sampingnya. Yah, mata onyxnya memang keren, sih. Seolah menghisap seluruh perhatian Hanabi ke sana. Terus, alisnya juga lebat, benar-benar cowok-isme. Rambutnya yang hitam jabrik juga, terkesan kayak semak yang lucunya terlihat benar-benar cocok untuk kepalanya. Dan sejujurnya, Konohamaru itu…

"Heh? Kok diem aja, sih?"

Hanabi terbangun dari lamunannya.

Konohamaru mendengus. "Kelamaan," gerutunya sambil menarik kepala Hanabi yang sepertinya tak keberatan bersandar di bahunya. "Begini kan lebih nyaman," ujar Sarutobi muda itu. Matanya melirik Hanabi lembut, "Iya kan," senyum terukir di wajahnya, "Hanabi?"

Ah! Terserahlah. Hanabi tak peduli lagi. Ia langsung memejamkan matanya dan terus menikmati saat-saat pesawat membawa mereka kembali ke Jepang.

Sementara Gaara melirik Hinata yang masih pulas tertidur. Perlahan wajahnya mendekat. "Aku selalu suka kau yang seperti ini," ujarnya sebelum menghapus jarak diantara mereka.

Kecupan singkat mendarat di kening Hinata.

Semoga mimpi indah.

OooO

Hinata berjalan di belakang rombongan bersama Gaara di sisinya. Cowok keren itu tetep anteng berjalan sambil menyeret koper Hinata yang lumayan besar. Di depan mereka ada Konohamaru dan Hanabi yang masih aja ribut entah soal apa. Lalu ada Udon yang asik merhatiin ponselnya. Lalu ada Sasori dan Ino serta Kabuto dan yang lain.

"Kau masih saja suka menunduk, heh?"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, melempar pandangan tak mengertinya pada Gaara.

"Memangnya aku ini jelek, ya?"

Hinata makin bingung. Gaara kok jadi mirip Hanabi yang kata-katanya sulit dicerna?

"Kau menunduk seolah malu."

"…"

"Apa kau ma-"

"Ah!" pekik Hinata memotong ucapan Gaara, "Ti-tidak kok."

Gaara menyeringai. Kena kau, Hinata!

Hinata bergidik ngeri.

"Kau mau bilang aku ini tampan, kan?"

Saat itu Hinata seakan terbius. Langkahnya berhenti dengan mata yang terpaku jelas pada Gaara yang saat itu terasa lebih hidup. Ah! Terkutuklah wajahnya yang sangat keren bahkan ketika seringai iblisnya itu muncul.

Gaara ikut berhenti dan menoleh pada pacarnya.

Anggota yang lain telah jauh meninggalkan mereka. Keheningan janggal yang menyenangkan hadir. Angin yang entah datang dari mana bergerak, menubruk mereka berdua, memberikan sensasi yang luar biasa menyejukkan.

"Kau tahu, Hinata?"

Tidak! Hinata tak tahu apapun saat ini. Pikirannya seakan membeku saat jade itu menatapnya.

"Aku tak akan percaya bahwa kau memang benar-benar ke New York untuk menemuiku jika bukan aku sendiri yang mengalaminya."

Rambut merah cowok itu bergoyang. Keren…

"Hinata?"

"Hm?"

Gaara menggeleng, "Tidak," katanya sebelum berjalan kembali. Kali ini, tangan kanannya terpaut dengan Hinata. Berdua melewati kerumunan orang menuju luar bandara. Senangnya… setidaknya sampai-

"Well, well, well," suara berat yang menyebalkan muncul diiringi tepukan tangan merendahkan. "Aku sudah menemukanmu. Jadi hentikan main petak umpet ini dan segeralah pulang! Aku tak punya banyak waktu."

Hinata ketakutan. Raut Gaara mengeras. Kenapa bisa secepat ini si Sabaku tua tiba?

TBC…

Chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir.

Semoga masih mau menunggu…

Mind to Review?


	12. Chapter 12

**Maaf sebelumnya, karena update yang kelewat ngaret. Saya benar-benar nggak ada maksud untuk menunda-nunda. Semoga para reader nggak terlalu kecewa.**

**Disclaimer ada di chapter awal.**

**Warning: Saya rasa semua sudah tahu kalau saya selalu membuat chara yang OOC, banyak miss-type, dan kali ini AU.**

**Oke, langsung saja…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca…**

**Chapter 12**

** Ending**

**OooO**

Hinata bergerak tak nyaman di kursinya. Sadar akan posisinya yang merupakan anggota luar keluarga. Seharusnya ia tak boleh ikut campur, kan? Ia akan kabur tadi jika saja Gaara tak menarik tangannya untuk ikut. Dan akhirnya Hinata merasa, bahwa dia yang membawa Gaara dengan semua masalahnya. Jadi mungkin, seharusnya dia yang bertanggung jawab.

Jadi orang kaya memang enak. Tinggal suruh jet pribadinya berangkat, ayahnya bahkan sudah tiba sebelum Gaara –yang duluan pergi –sampai.

"Apa maumu?" desis Gaara dengan nada yang berbahaya. Hinata bergidik seketika mendengarnya. Tapi sepertinya sang Ayah biasa saja.

"Membawamu pulang."

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya," sahut Gaara sarkastik. Ya. Dia tak peduli lagi pada status yang mengharuskannya bersikap sopan. Dia tak ingin peduli. Jika ayahnya saja tak peduli pada mereka, kenapa dia harus peduli?

Satu kesalahan Gaara adalah bahwa ia tak pernah memberikan sedikitpun kesempatan untuk suatu kenyataan lain yang tak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Suatu kenyataan lain yang begitu penting. Kenyataan yang seharusnya tak boleh terlewatkan.

"Sebesar itukah bencimu padaku?" tanya ayahnya.

"…"

Suasana hening hanya terisi helaan nafas ayah Gaara. "Kau tahu alasan aku membawamu ke New York?"

"Apa aku peduli?"

"Kau adalah satu-satunya penerusku kelak," sahutnya tanpa peduli akan nada ketidaksukaan Gaara, "Kau adalah satu-satunya puteraku yang tersisa," jeda sejenak, dia menarik nafas lalu melanjutkan lagi, "Aku ingin kau yang meneruskan semuanya, dan itu artinya kau harus belajar dari sekarang."

Gaara hampir saja kembali berbicara tapi langsung menutup mulutnya kembali ketika ayahnya bicara lagi.

"Jangan membantah untuk yang satu ini, karena hanya ini caraku untuk meminta maaf padamu." Nyatanya, sang Ayah yang selama ini dikenal arogan juga tahu rasanya bersalah. Ia berdiri, mengambil langkah yang cukup mencengangkan. Dia maju dan maju, hingga tepat di hadapan anaknya. "Aku yang mengabaikan kalian, ingin memintamu untuk selalu mendukungku." Tetaplah disisiku, bersamaku, dan dukunglah aku. Karena nyatanya dia juga tahu rasanya sepi, dia juga benci rasanya sendiri, dan dia tak suka jika harus terus dibenci.

Gaara memilih diam.

Kebenaran yang menggelikan adalah kedua-duanya mempunyai darah yang sama, dan itu artinya mereka juga punya sifat yang sama. Ayah dan anak yang tak pernah mau mengalah, bahkan jika itu untuk kebaikan mereka.

Sabaku yang biasanya angkuh akan berjalan tegak dengan dagu terangkat dan mata yang tajam, siap membuat orang disekelilingnya menciut hingga seukuran semut. Tapi lagi-lagi hal aneh yang terjadi membuat Hinata yang duduk di sofa lain di ruangan itu terbelalak.

Nyatanya, seorang ayah tetap saja ayah. Dia tetap tak akan bisa terus mengabaikan hati yang terus-menerus berteriak kalau pemuda bertato di depannya ini adalah anaknya. Jadi dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya, membiarkan lututnya membentur mamer lantai ruangan, dan menunduk.

Gaara tersentak. Reflex dia bangkit dan segera menunduk. Tapi saat tangannya hendak menyentuh pundak ayahnya, dia terhenti. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa tak enak di hatinya, ia melempar pandangan asal dan mulai menyangkal. "Kau telah meninggalkan kami."

Secara teknis, yang meninggalkan mereka adalah Gaara dan Kankurou sendiri. Ayahnya tetap di sana, tapi mereka pindah. Temari memang ikut ibunya, dan akhirnya keluarga mereka terpisah.

Perceraian yang mengerikan.

"Kau mengabaikan kami."

Tidak! Itu salah! Ayahnya selalu mengamati mereka dalam diam. Dia tahu di mana mereka berdua tinggal. Dia pernah melihat Kankurou yang akhirnya punya pacar. Dia selalu tahu kebiasaan Gaara yang suka memotret gambar teman-teman sekelasnya meski untuk apa, tahu Gaara selalu merayakan ulang tahunnya hanya di kamar sambil tiduran, bahkan dia tahu kalau gadis yang juga di dalam ruangan ini adalah orang spesialnya Gaara. Dia tahu gadis itu adalah seorang Hyuuga yang bernama Hinata.

"Bahkan saat Kankurou meninggal, tak ada satupun dari kalian yang datang."

Yang ini pun Gaara jelas salah. Saat itu ayahnya jelas datang. Ia bahkan datang tanpa bodyguardnya. Ia yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit saat itu langsung ke Jepang untuk menghadiri pemakaman puteranya. Yang jadi alasan Gaara tak melihatnya saat itu adalah karena Tuan Sabaku berada di belakang semua yang hadir, berdiri dalam diam memandang makam anaknya, dan datang menghampiri saat Gaara telah pulang.

"Kenapa diam?" Gaara memandang sinis ayahnya, " Kenapa tak menyahut? Aku benar, kan?"

"Yang sebenarnya saat itu," ayahnya berkata tanpa mengangkat wajahnya, "Aku depresi."

Ruangan luas itu hening, hanya menyisakan suara nafas yang tak tertangkap telinga. Suasana dingin menyeruak dan menusuk, dan AC yang ada di sana hanya membantu memperkeruh suasa. Hinata menggigil.

"Karura yang pergi membawa kakakmu ke Eropa, di rawat di rumah sakit karena mengidap kanker ganas, itu sebabnya dia tak bisa hadir saat acara di-mana-kau-seharusnya-menjadi-penerusku-tapi-kau-kabur. Itu terjadi setengah tahun yang lalu." Yang ternyata penyakitnya sama dengan penyakit Kakurou, hanya saja putranya itu lebih dahulu menyelesaikan semuanya. Dan itu menjelaskan kenapa ibunya tak bisa melihat pemakaman anaknya.

Karura langsung histeris, menangis, dan koma selama seminggu mendengar berita kepergian putra sulungnya.

Gaara hampir melemah, tapi ia kembali meyakinkan dirinya, mendoktrin bahwa ayahnya memang seorang tersangka yang pantas dipidana.

"Aku berusaha mencari cara untuk menyembuhkannya…"kata-kata selanjutnya tak pernah keluar untuk diselesaikan. Gaara mengepalkan tangannya. Kenapa dia seolah peduli? Kenapa berpisah kalau masih saling peduli? Kenapa mereka selalu bertengkar, namun selalu kesepian saat tak melihat yang lain? Kenapa orang dewasa ini susah sekali untuk dipahami.

Karena memang begitulah cinta. Selalu memberi teka-teki, menguji manusia yang berpegang padanya. Dan kedua orang tua Gaara gagal melaluinya.

"Lalu kalian juga pergi. Aku… benar-benar kacau saat itu," dan akhirnya juga jatuh sakit, dan dirawat di rumah sakit.

Hinata mulai merasa aneh dengan matanya. Wajah dua Sabaku itu mulai buram, sedangkan suaranya hampir menghilang.

Dan nyatanya, Gaara ternyata tetaplah hanya seorang anak. Seorang anak laki-laki yang selalu ingin bisa membanggakan ayahnya. Anak laki-laki yang sangat senang pada ayahnya. Anak laki-laki yang selalu ingin mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari ayahnya. Jadi dia juga mulai berlutut, menunduk, dan minta maaf.

Dunia mulai kembali menampakkan indahnya.

Ayahnya memeluk erat Gaara. Senang akhirnya anaknya kembali.

Gaara hanya diam, tak menangis haru seperti di film telenovela yang sering ditonton kakaknya. Karena dia tahu menangis sangat tidak mencermikan kepribadiannya yang kuat. Tapi gesturnya menerima, tangannya membalas pelukan ayahnya, dan matanya bersinar, lalu kemudian bibirnya melengkung halus –hampir tak terlihat –tapi memang benar-benar ada di sana, di wajahnya.

Yah, hidup yang happy ending selalu jadi pilihan, kan?

Hinata tersenyum melihat mereka yang semakin samar akhirnya berbaikan, lalu semuanya menjadi gelap dan tak berasa.

**OoOo**

Hinata yang merasa sedikit pusing akhirnya sadar sepenuhnya dan berusaha untuk duduk. Matanya mengitari ruangan serba putih yang ia yakini rumah sakit karena bau obat yang menguar membuatnya mual.

Kemudian pintu ruangan dibuka, menimbulkan suara yang membuat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya menuju ke depan pintu. Senyum malu-malu terpampang di wajahnya saat orang itu mendekat dan duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

Gaara melempar arah wajahnya ke jendela di sebelah ranjang Hinata, lalu mulai membuka mulutnya, "Kau membuatku hampir terkena serangan jantung," katanya datar.

Hinata memperhatikan pemuda merah ini. Dia kelihatan sedikit berbeda, pikirnya.

Gaara turun dari ranjang, menuju lebih dekat ke jendela, membuka lapisan kaca yang menahan angin untuk masuk, dan berdiri tegap di sana.

Saat angin membelai rambut Gaara, pemuda itu benar-benar terlihat keren di mata Hinata.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pingsan?"

Suaranya… bahkan Hinata sempat berpikir tak akan bisa lagi mendengar suara itu. Tapi ternyata dia salah.

"Semua orang kelihatannya senang sekali sakit," Gaara berbalik, "Syukurlah kau hanya terlalu lelah."

Hinata menemukan jade Gaara yang bersinar saat pemuda itu memperlihatkan wajahnya.

Langkah kaki Gaara yang mulai mendekat lagi menggema di ruangan yang tak terlalu luas itu. Satu-satu, teratur maju. "Hinata?"

"Y-ya?"

"Jangan pergi dariku, ya?"

Nada bicara Gaara membuat Hinata ingin tertawa karena mirip seorang anak kecil yang ingin dibelikan es krim. Tapi tidak. Segala hal lucu itu menguap begitu saja saat wajah pemuda itu terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya sendiri. Kening mereka saling bersentuhan, memberikan sensasi aneh ke sekujur tubuh Hinata. Dan bagai diberi mantra, Hinata menyahut dengan yakin sekali saat matanya kembali menemukan tatapan Gaara. "Ya."

Apa semuanya akan berakhir di sini?

Huh?

Nggak yakin, tuh…

**OoOo**

Suasana sore itu benar-benar sempurna untuk seorang Kabuto yang sedang asyik memandangi gadis yang dikaguminya selama dua tahun belakangan ini. Suasana lembayung senja, angin dingin yang berhembus, suasana kafe yang hangat, dan wanita idaman yang duduk manis di hadapannya. Hampir sempurna.

Sayangnya, gadis itu sudah mempunyai cintanya sendiri. Kenyataan pahit bahwa cinta Kabuto pada akhirnya harus tertepuk sebelah tangan bahkan sebelum ia mengutarakannya.

"Hinata," panggilnya.

Gadis itu mendongak. Wajahnya yang manis terlihat semakin menggemaskan dengan pandangan inosennya. Hinata –gadis itu –tengah menunggu seseorang yang tak akan mungkin bisa ditandingi oleh seorang Yakushi Kabuto.

Apa dia menyerah?

Yah, kalau itu akan membuat semuanya baik-baik saja, dia akan memilihnya.

"Ya?"

"Tidak," Kabuto nyengir,menutupi isi hatinya. Ia mengenggak tehnya, "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Gaara? Sudah dua tahun dia pergi ke New York." Ya, pada akhirnya Gaara kembali ke New York, tapi dengan cara yang lebih menyenangkan. Dan sebenarnya, Hinata sungguh tak berkeberatan harus menunggu walau ia sudah begitu rindu.

Binar mata Hinata tak akan bisa menipu kalau dia begitu tertarik dengan pertanyaan Kabuto. "Uhm… Gaara-kun," pipinya memerah, "Barusan dia menelponku. Dia bilang-"

"Kau sudah makan? Sehat, kan? Oh iya, bagaimana hasil ulanganmu? Tadi pagi telat, tidak? Satu lagi, aku akan kembali secepatnya, jadi jangan cari yang lain, karena kau telah menjadi miliku dan aku milikmu."

Hinata terperangah, tapi Kabuto cuma tertawa ringan menanggapinya.

"Kalau itu aku sudah hapal, Hinata," katanya. "Habis, selama ini, siapapun yang bertanya pasti akan mendengar jawaban itu darimu. Yah, mungkin Gaara selalu menulis memo khusus untuk menelponmu setiap hari." Wajah Hinata semakin memerah hingga mencapai telinga, "Pasti dia selalu mencatat kata-kata apa yang diucapkannya padamu dalam agendanya, lalu membacanya berulang-ulang setiap hari dengan nada aneh yang terkesan sekali bukan seperti seorang Sabaku Gaara yang angkuh."

Tangan Hinata serasa kebas. Tubuhnya seolah lollipop yang lumer, tak bertenaga akibat jantung yang memompa terlalu cepat. Semua yang dikatakan Kabuto terasa benar, dan itu membuat Hinata tak bisa berkata apapun lagi.

Kabuto tertawa cukup keras, "Kau tahu, aku berani bertaruh dia pasti tersenyum sumringah saat ia menelponmu, lalu wajahnya sedikit memerah walau terlihat samar," Kabuto tertawa lagi, "hahaha, membayangkannya membuatku ingin terus tertawa."

Sementara Hinata bersiap akan pingsan karena terlalu malu.

Kabuto senang karena dia bisa menggoda Hinata dengan sangat mudah. Awalnya sih mereka bertemu tidak sengaja di sini. Saat Hinata menekuni sebuah bacaan tebal yang membuat Kabuto ngeri. Tapi sepertinya –entahlah, Kabuto merasa senang-senang saja. Bahkan buku yang tergeletak di hadapannya itu kini terlihat lebih menarik alih-alih membuatnya mual. Dan sekali lagi, menggoda Hinata itu selalu lebih menyenangkan dari pada menghindari hal mengerikan yang seperti apapun.

**OoOo**

"Hei! Hanabi-chan! Kak Sasori ingin bertemu denganmu."

Hanabi berjengit di kelasnya. Hanabi-chan? Chan? CHAN! Ingin rasanya menabok si Sarutobi muda itu. Dia tidak tahu ya, kalau panggilannya itu membuat Hanabi merinding?

"Ne, Hanabi, Sasori-nii mencarimu."

Fyuh! Syukurlah Sarutobi muda ini menyudahi 'panggilan sayangnya' untuk Hanabi. Siapa yang berani menjamin Hanabi tak akan menyakitinya jika kata-kata itu terucap lagi?

"Kok diem aja, sih? Dia udah nungguin, tuh."

"Aku masih beresin buku. Biarin aja dia nunggu." Hanabi memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas, lalu menarik tangan Konohamaru, mengajaknya pergi. Jika saja Hanabi mau melihat ke belakang saat itu, ia pasti bisa melihat wajah cowok abg keren itu merona dan nyengir lebar.

Tapi, ada yang tahu kenapa Hanabi gak melihat ke belakang?

Karena dia sendiri sedang bersusah payah menyembunyikan rona merah wajahnya saat menyadari Konohamaru menggenggam balik tangannya bahkan lebih erat. Mau dilepas, sayang. Jadilah dia terus masang tampang cemberut yang dibuat-buat untuk menyamarkan hatinya yang bersorak girang kayak lagi menang lotre.

Out of character?

Ayolah, setiap orang kadang perlu untuk keluar dari karakternya agar dunia bisa melihat sisi lain dirinya yang lebih menyenangkan kayak Hanabi dan Konohamaru.

Bener, kan?

**OoOo**

Mengenang Gaara selalu jadi rutinitas yang menyenangkan untuk Hinata. Saat melewati rute sekolah mereka, dia sering memperhatikan tangan kanannya yang selalu digenggam Gaara saat itu. Udara kali ini cukup dingin. Kenapa dia baru tahu kalau genggaman Gaara itu begitu hangat?

Lalu berjalan lagi, dan berhenti sejenak di taman kota. Matanya menerawang, lalu tersenyum. Hampir tertawa saat teringat dia sempat berpikir kalau Gaara ingin mengajaknya kawin lari. Lagipula, siapa sangka ternyata Gaara punya perasaan khusus untuk Hinata?

Angin musim semi berhembus cukup kencang pagi itu, menebarkan aroma segar bunga-bunga yang mekar. Hinata menutup matanya, menghirup udara pagi hari, dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Saat matanya terbuka, sosok Gaara telah berdiri di hadapannya.

Hinata menutup matanya sembari meyakinkan diri kalau dia hanya berhalusinasi. Dia merasa hampir gila. Kenapa ada bayangan Gaara di sana? Apa dia terlalu stress memikirkan cowok yang selalu identik dengan warna merah itu?

Mimpi. Mimpi. Mimpi. Mimpi. Mim. Pi.

Hinata membuka matanya kembali. Tidak! Bayangan itu masih ada! Bahkan hidungnya pun bisa menangkap aroma Gaara yang biasa saat wajahnya menghadap dada bidang yang tertutup kaus merah marun itu. Hinata hampir membuka mulutnya saat dia merasa tubuhnya terhimpit oleh dua lengan kuat yang akhirnya hanya membuatnya tambah bingung.

"Aku merindukanmu…"

Oh tidak! Bahkan suaranya terasa sangat nyata.

"… Hinata…"

"…"

Gaara yang merasa tak mendapatkan respon meregangkan pelukannya, "Hei!" katanya sambil menepuk puncak kepala Hinata, "Aku bicara padamu."

Hinata melirik dari balik poninya, mata lavendernya membesar saat kemudian ia benar-benar merasa yakin akan apa yang dilihatnya. "G-Ga-Gaara?"

Terdengar tawa renyah dari suara maskulin milik orang di depannya. "Kau masih gagap," katanya.

Hinata memilih melihat bayangannya sendiri ketimbang wajah Gaara yang sudah lama dirindunya. Wajah merah yang sudah jadi kebiasaannya terpampang jelas, dan Hinata tak ingin Gaara melihatnya seperti itu.

Hinata baru sadar ternyata Gaara bisa berefek besar pada dirinya. Perutnya serasa kram, saat mulai membayangkan wajah Gaara yang semakin tampan setiap harinya kini menatapnya. Tangannya bergetar saat tahu jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat. Kakinya sudah hampir jatuh saat matanya melihat lengan Gaara yang masih anteng di pinggangnya.

Gaara tertawa lagi, dan suaranya membuat Hinata mau tak mau tersenyum.

Dan terakhir, Hinata juga baru sadar bahwa Gaara bisa membuat harinya jadi jauh lebih menyenangkan.

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang."

Apa lagi yang lebih indah selain melihat pasangan favorit kita saling melempar senyum mesra di bawah rimbun pohon dengan cahaya mentari pagi sebagai latarnya?

Mungkin Hanabi tahu jawabannya.

"Cium!"

Chu!

Bibir Konohamaru langsung nempel di pipi adik Hinata.

Wajah Hanabi memerah sementara tubuhnya membeku. Di sebelahnya, Konohamaru nyengir sambil pasang tampang tak berdosa. "Hei! Bukannya kau yang minta?"

"T-tidak! Aku tidak minta padamu, dasar bodoh!" Hanabi berbalik, memperlihatkan pada Konohamaru wajah sangarnya. Tapi cowok Sarutobi itu sepertinya sudah siap menerima segala akibat perbuatannya. Jadi dengan santai dia bilang, "Aku suka kamu."

Sasori malah asik geleng-geleng kepala melihat mereka, sementara Ino senyum-senyum nggak jelas. Nggak disangka, aroma romansa yang menguar sekitar lima meter di depan mereka dari Gaara dan Hinata juga terhirup oleh dua bocah yang juga saling jatuh cinta.

"Ng, Sasori-kun, bagaimana keadaan ibunya Gaara? Bukankah dia sakit?"

"Dia sudah meninggal," sahut Sasori tenang, "Yah, setidaknya bibi akan damai di sana karena sudah berbaikan lagi dengan anak dan suaminya."

.

.

.

"Gaara-kun?"

"Hm?"

Hinata merasa tak nyaman saat nafas Gaara menerpa tengkuknya. Pemuda itu masih enggan melepas Hinata, dia bahkan merendahkan tubuhnya untuk memberi tempat agar kepalanya bisa bersandar di bahu kecil milik gadis itu. Gaara benar-benar menampakkan sisi manjanya yang melebihi anak TK.

"B-bagaimana bisa tahu aku di sini?"

"Aku diberitahu."

"Oleh?"

"Adik ipar."

Hening lagi.

Kemudian…

"Hinata,"

"Ya?"

"Kita nikah, ya?"

.

.

.

Akibatnya tentu sudah sangat jelas. Gaara harus mengantar Hinata pulang nanti sebab gadis itu sudah tak sadarkan diri di pelukannya.

"Apa aku keterlaluan, ya?" niatnya kan ingin bercanda, tapi reaksi Hinata terlalu berlebihan.

Dua tahun dan Gaara balik lagi ke kebiasaannya menggoda Hinata.

"Ya…"

Meski samar Gaara bisa mendengar jelas kata-kata itu dari Hinata yang masih menutup matanya. Kelihatannya dia masih belum sadar dan mengigau. Tapi Gaara tak peduli Hinata mengatakannya se-tidak sadar apa, sepelan apa, dan semalu apa, dia juga tak peduli awalnya hanya niat untuk bercanda, yang sekarang ada dipikirannya adalah cara melamar Hinata di hadapan Hiashi, nanti malam. Tapi sebelumnya ia mungkin harus berterima kasih dulu pada Sasori dan yang lain atas hari ini.

Mari berharap semoga Hiashi sedang senang hingga menerima lamaran Gaara tanpa pikir panjang. Yah, walau itu cuma terjadi dalam mimpi.

**OoOo**

"Gaara-kun,"

"Hn?"

"Ada bintang jatuh, kau ingin apa?"

Gaara diam tak menjawab.

Hinata mengernyit.

Gaara menoleh padanya dengan tatapan yang oh-begitu-memukau, "Tidak ada."

"Huh?"

"Itu hanya benda langit biasa," sahutnya malas. Dengusan nafasnya seolah bilang apa-yang-kau-harapkan-?-itu-cuma-benda-bodoh atau dasar-cewek-yang-percaya-sama-hal-yang-nggak-masuk-akal. Yang manapun kedengaran gak enak ditelinga Hinata.

Di sinilah mereka sekarang. Di beranda depan rumah Hinata karena Hiashi nggak mengizinkan anak-anaknya pacaran di sembarang tempat. Hanya rumah mereka yang bisa diterima Hiashi. Alasannya, tentu selain bisa mengawasi mereka, dia juga akan bisa langsung meginterupsi moment romantis yang mungkin akan menjerumuskan anak-anak tercintanya. Ide yang bagus untuk ayah yang selalu baca buku psikologi remaja yang judulnya entah-apa.

"Aku sudah dapat yang aku inginkan," Gaara mengalah untuk jadi pembuka pembicaraan. Tatapan Hinata yang benar-benar ingin tahu hanya semakin membuatnya percaya diri dan menyeringai, "Yah, walaupun sebenarnya masih ada sih, yang lain. Tapi, aku rasa aku masih cukup bisa bersabar. Lima tahun itu akan berlalu dengan cepat."

Karena itu salah satu syarat dari Hiashi juga. Dia beralasan bahwa Hinata masih terlalu muda. Itu sih tak bisa dipungkiri memang benar adanya. Tapi aslinya, Hiashi nggak mau cepat-cepat ditinggal salah satu putri tersayangnya. Itu membuatnya serasa jadi kakek tua yang kesepian. Jadi, mungkin lima tahun lagi Hiashi akan mikir alasan lain lagi buat nolak Gaara –sekaligus Konohamaru.

"Menikah denganmu," Gaara menjawab pandangan tak mengerti Hinata lalu langsung memajukan wajahnya.

Wow!

Hanabi, Ino, Sasori dan Konohamaru yang mengintip dari balik dinding bagian luar rumah langsung ngambil gambar langka yang benar-benar limited edition itu make kamera ponsel, handycam, dan kamera.

Hiashi yang mengintip dari jendela ruang tamu merona tak karuan. Otaknya menyuruh untuk segera keluar dan memarahi mereka, tapi tubuhnya kaku untuk diajak bergerak. Dan sejujurnya, hal ini membuatnya bernostalgia tentang bagaimana dulu ia dan ibu Hinata masih muda.

Sementara itu, Hinata megap-megap setelah lepas dari ciuman Gaara. Bagaimana dia bisa menahan nafas selama itu? Tangan kanan Hinata terangkat menyentuh bibirnya.

Gaara tersenyum hangat di sebelahnya. "Kamu suka aku suka kamu," katanya yang membuahkan pandangan aneh Hinata.

"Kamu suka aku yang suka kamu. Itu artinya, kamu suka aku. Karena aku suka kamu."

Blush!

Kalau tomat pasti langsung minder karena kalah merah dari wajah Hinata.

Angin malam berhembus sepoi, menggoyang rerumputan yang mulai panjang, membuat daun di pohon bergesekan dan berbunyi. Malam itu, bulan sabit seolah tersenyum melihat bumi yang hangat meski di malam hari. Entah karena lucu melihat Hiashi yang terbengong, pasangan Sarutobi-Hyuuga yang asik ribut meski sudah resmi jadian, Sasori yang saling bertatapan dengan Ino dalam diam, atau melihat Hinata dan Gaara duduk bersebelahan dengan tangan yang saling bertimpa dan wajah memerah, tapi yang pasti, jutaan bintang di langit berkedip seolah menggoda mereka yang lagi kasmaran.

Seperti yang nenek dan kakek dulu bilang, happy ending itu pilihan. Dalam hidup, kita selalu jadi tokoh yang bebas untuk memilih, bertahan atau melakukan perubahan. Sama seperti Hinata yang akhirnya milih untuk merubah haluan hatinya untuk seseorang yang akhirnya mengantarkannya pada Gaara. Sama seperti Gaara yang mau memilih melepas masa lalunya –dendamnya, dan menerima masa depan yang penuh warna.

Kalau seorang koki pasti bilang, "Resep happy ending itu, hanya satu sendok teh keberanian untuk memilih dicampur segenggam harapan yang dituang dalam cangkir perubahan, lalu diaduk dengan sedikit usaha, dan… Ta-Da! Jadilah secangkir masa depan manis sesuai yang kita inginkan."

Jadi, beranilah untuk memilih. Toh, kalau jatuh ke bawah juga.

Iya, kan?

.

.

.

**-:- Owari -:-**

**-:- 11 Maret 2011 -:-**

**Tuhan,**

**Orang Tua,**

**Sumber-sumber bacaan,**

**Imajinasiku,**

**Merai Alixya Kudo, Hina bee lover, yuuaja, Hyu Chan, Ind, ulva-chan, Namikaze Sakura, Sora Hinase, Hinata Shy Angel, INDONESIAN reader, Saruwatari Yumi, Simba, Rufa Kha, AlwaysGaaHina, OraRi HinaRa, Nerazzuri, Shaniechan, GaaHina 4ever, .id, , mayra gaara, SatsukiSodeNoMugetsu5, Yuki Tsukushi, Dindahatake, Nene Zura' no Uchikaze, harunaru chan muach, Sanada, Unk-gu G-jiy, BlackFireDragon, Gaaraluphinata, zHyaNa's banGGa, Masahiro 'Night' Seiran, Fansnya Gaara, uchihyuu nagisa, Dhinie minatsuki amai, Mayu Rockbell, Haru, soft purple, Canna Evelyn Schiffer, Uryuu Ishida, puputkawaii, sasa, rully bee, Ara-chan, ahnhaerin, Fuuyuki Azuka, Cerullean Reed, Micon, Kirigaku Ai…**

**Dan semua teman-teman yang telah membaca, meng-alert serta memfavoritkan fic ini, yang nyata membuat aku tetap bersemangat untuk membuat fic.**

**~Thanks~**

**Sampai jumpa di fic-fic selanjutnya.**

**-:- H. Kazuki -:-**


End file.
